Yandere Reality: El fanfic
by Barandilla Show
Summary: Al principio todo parecía normal, otro día más de existencia sin nada notable que resaltar. Entonces pasó, en algún punto del camino, los roles cambiaron y el infierno se desató en las vidas de Ayano y Monika.
1. El inicio

Bien, antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos de esta historia:

En primera, tanto Yandere Simulator como Doki Doki Literature Club pertenecen a YandereDev y a Dan Salvato respectivamente, yo solo tomé prestados a los personajes para esta historia.

En segunda, este es un universo alterno, así que no esperen que las personalidades de los personajes sean exactamente las mismas.

Y ahora, comencemos.

* * *

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Ayano Aishi era, literalmente, ser una perra sin sentimientos. Desde niña no había sido capaz de sentir ninguna clase de emoción, ni ira, ni tristeza o alegría y mucho menos empatía.

El día de hoy no era tan diferente, incluso aunque fuera su primer día en la prestigiosa Akademi High School. En definitiva la vida le valía un pepino, y eso seguiría igual por el resto de sus días.

O eso pensaba…

Como siempre, la madre de Ayano, Ryoba, estaba más preocupada por su marido que por su hija, y el padre, temiendo por su vida, también le hacía más caso a su esposa. Esto sumado a una alarma que Ayano olvidó poner era la combinación perfecta para que nuestra yandere favorita terminara corriendo como loca desquiciada hacia la escuela intentando evitar que se le hiciera más tarde.

No era como si a ella le importara tres hectáreas de cacahuate llegar a tarde, pero cuando eso pasaba, a ella le tocaba tragarse un sermón molesto cada vez.

Fue entonces cuando pasó, ocurrió en cámara lenta. El chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida se atravesó en su camino saliendo de la nada de una esquina provocando que ambos se cayeran alv.

Ayano vio estrellas girando alrededor de su cabeza hasta que una voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

̶ Perdona, no miraba por donde iba – Le dijo el chico –déjame ayudarte –

El chico le tendió la mano ayudándola a reincorporarse.

Ayano aceptó gustosa la invitación del joven mientras le ocurría algo que jamás le había pasado en toda su desdichada existencia. Su corazón latía fuertemente, sus manos temblaban, le costaba respirar y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Por primera vez estaba sintiendo, pero ¿Qué exactamente?

Al no obtener respuesta de la joven, el chico habló: –Mi nombre es… ̶

̶ ¡Taro! ̶

Una chica con cabello naranja atado en dos coletas y calcetas rosas con lunares mató el momento de la peor forma posible. El sentimiento hasta entonces agradable en el pecho de Ayano se transformó inmediatamente en unas ganas incontrolables de asesinar a la chica que acababa de llegar.

̶ O-Osana – El chico sonaba un poco nervioso.

̶ ¡Otra vez te has ido sin mí! ¡Siempre me dejas esperando! ¡Y yo que me molestó todas las mañanas en ir a buscarte! ̶

̶ Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras ̶ susurró de forma apenas audible el joven.

̶ ¿¡Qué dijiste!? ̶

̶ Nada, vámonos ̶ eso, evade los problemas con la tsundere.

Ambos se fueron alejando del sitio del incidente ignorando a Ayano. Ésta solo estuvo de observadora durante la "conversación" del par, impotente por observar como la zorra de lunares, nombre denominado por Ayano, alejaba al objeto que provocaba sus emociones.

No obstante, antes de que ambos desaparecieran por la distancia. Taro volvió su vista atrás y le regaló a Ayano una sonrisa encantadora.

Fue entonces cuando ella lo supo; aquello que su madre le había dicho hace mucho tiempo, por fin lo entendía. Ese chico la había arreglado, la había hecho sentir. Él era su senpai, y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, aparentemente.

Y entonces tuvo que ir corriendo a la escuela porque ya se le había hecho más tarde.

¿¡Es que nadie piensa en la escuela!? ¡Siempre pasa lo mismo con estos adolescentes! ¡Siempre son rosas, amor y hormonas alteradas! Muy bonito todo ¿¡Pero nadie piensa en la escuela!?

Mientras el narrador anterior termina de quejarse, pasaremos a contar lo que sucedía paralelamente en otra ciudad de la tierra del sol naciente.

En algún lugar de Akihibara, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se levantaba perezosamente de la cama. Su nombre es Monika, una chica atlética, inteligente y hermosa.

Su día fue un tanto distinto al de Ayano, principalmente por el hecho de que ella sí se había levantado temprano y podía tomarse las cosas con calma.

Se puso su uniforme, se hizo su típica coleta alta con un moño blanco para posteriormente, desayunar con su familia.

La familia de Monika estaba conformada por cuatro personas: su madre, Yuna, una persona cariñosa, pero bastante aterradora cuando se lo proponía, su padre, Kaito, un hombre tranquilo y reservado, y finalmente su hermana menor Miya, una niña de diez años muy curiosa y enérgica.

La gente solía decir que Miya era la copia exacta de su hermana mayor, con excepción de sus ojos azules. Miya tenía el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre, mientras que Monika tenía el cabello de su madre y ojos verdes que no sabía exactamente de dónde sacó, después de todo, no sabía de la existencia de parientes de sus padres. Aunque no es como si importara mucho de todas maneras.

En fin, Monika desayunó rápidamente y se fue a la escuela (Timeskips vergas).

En el camino se encontró con Sayori, su amiga de la secundaria. Una chica enérgica y sonriente que por dentro se quería matar, y Monika lo sabía, no obstante, Sayori se negaba a recibir su ayuda.

̶ ¡Hey! Moniiii ̶

̶ Hola, Sayori ̶

̶ ¡Oye, adivina qué! ̶

̶ ¿Qué sucede? ̶

̶ ¡He encontrado un nuevo miembro para el club! ̶

Monika era la presidente del club de literatura desde que comenzó el año escolar, su último año escolar. El año pasado era una de las líderes del club de debate, pero debido a la falta de temas que argumentar, el club se volvió tedioso y renegó. No era nada gratificante estar sólo debatiendo acerca de publicidad y organización de eventos escolares, así que creo su propio club, uno que de verdad disfrutara.

El problema era que no mucha gente se interesaba en eso, por lo que encontrar nuevos miembros era todo un reto sobre todo si una de sus metas era hacer crecer el club antes de graduarse.

̶ ¿En serio eso? Eso es genial, Sayori ̶ Monika sonrió para inmediatamente después ponerse seria ̶ ¿Te encuentras bien hoy, Sayori? ̶

̶ Vamos, Moni, te he dicho varias veces que no debes preocuparte por eso ̶

̶ ¿Estás segura? ̶

Sayori detuvo su andar para mirar a un gato subido a un muro. Dicha acción no pasó desapercibida para Monika quien se paró para esperar a Sayori.

̶ Hey, no arruines el momento ¡Hoy habrá un nuevo miembro en el club! ¡Es suficiente razón para alegrarse! ¡Así que no te preocupes por mí! ̶

̶ Sayori ̶ susurró la más alta.

̶ En fin ̶ Sayori reanudó la marcha ̶ ¡Debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde! ̶

Dicho esto, la jovencita se echó a correr.

̶ Oye, espera ¡Sayori! ¡Todavía es temprano! ̶ Y así sin más, Monika corrió tras ella.

Y el narrador se alegró de que alguien se preocupara por la escuela.

* * *

Y bien, hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia que se me ocurrió mientras estaba aburrida en clase, como siempre.

Antes de que comiencen a alabarme/insultarme (lo que prefieran, que aguanto vara) déjenme decirles que, sí, he cambiado, tal vez de forma bestial, algunas de las personalidades de los personajes. Pero, esto es para que el contexto sea un poco más manejable para el tipo de proyecto que quiero hacer.

En fin, ahora, si quieren criticar, comentar o saludar a su mamá, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	2. La acosadora y el nuevo miembro

¡Muy buenas, gente de internet! Aquí Barandilla Show con el segundo capítulo de Yandere Reality, el fanfic que atenta contra la salud mental de los lectores.

Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes le pertenecen a Dan Salvato y Yanderedev. Yo sólo me los robé para una buena causa.

Así que ¡Comencemos!

* * *

Ayano acababa de llegar a la escuela después del increíble encuentro que había tenido en la mañana. Se encontraba en las nubes, soñando despierta con su Senpai, siendo feliz de la vida. Hasta que se encontró a la perra de lunares reclamándole a su amado, lo más probable es que fuera por lo de esa mañana.

La yandere estaba a punto de acercarse a "escuchar casualmente" la conversación cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular que la hizo sobresaltarse.

̶ _Hey_ ̶

Miró el mensaje, era de un número desconocido.

̶ ¿Te conozco? ̶

̶ _Te he visto acosar hoy a un chico de un grado superior_ ̶

̶ ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? ̶

̶ _No, pero me gustaría darte información de la chica que iba con él esta mañana. Su nombre es Osana Najimi, es la amiga de la infancia de Taro Yamada, cree en el mito del cerezo detrás de la escuela_ ̶ Con que el nombre de su senpai era Taro Yamada.

̶ ¿Aquel que dice que si confiesas tu amor el viernes debajo del cerezo, tu amor será correspondido? ̶

̶ _Sí, exactamente. Ella planea confesarse este viernes_ ̶

̶ ¿Por qué me dices esto? ̶

̶ _Porque sería muy feliz si algo malo le ocurriese a Osana_ ̶

Y es aquí cuando sucede el plot twist.

̶ Gracias… pero no ̶

̶ _¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?_ ̶

̶ Tengo mis propios métodos, adieu ̶

Y sin más dejó su celular de lado. No tenía tiempo que perder, conseguiría a Taro por sus propios medios. Y si esa persona quería tanto lastimar a Osana, que lo hiciera por su cuenta.

Ahora mismo, Osana y Taro ya habían desaparecido de la escena. Así que Ayano no tuvo más opción que irse a clase.

Mientras tanto, en alguna habitación de Akademi High School, se encontraba una muy confundida Info-chan la cual no se creía lo que acababa de pasar.

̶ ¿Por qué habrá negado mi ayuda? ̶ Hizo una pausa para comenzar a teclear en su computadora.

̶ No tiene sentido, el hacer lo que sea por su "objeto", está en su sangre ̶ la joven pelirroja dejó de teclear repentinamente.

̶ A menos qué… ̶ Info-chan dibujó una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro.

̶ Desgraciadamente para ella, soy demasiado insistente ̶

Definitivamente, esto sería divertido.

Los primeros periodos de clase pasaron con normalidad hasta la hora del receso cuando Ayano salió en busca de su senpai, cosa en la que no tardó.

Ahí estaba él, luciendo tan espléndido cómo Ayano recordaba. Y se vería todavía más espléndido… si Osana no estuviera con él. La chica ahora mismo estaba reclamándole a Taro porque no la había esperado para almorzar, lo que provocaba en el joven una auténtica cara de enfado.

Ahora Ayano se estaba replanteando la idea que el desconocido le sugirió esa misma mañana, nunca antes había herido a nadie ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por un chico que acababa de conocer?

Lamentablemente para Ayano, el sonido de su celular recibiendo un mensaje no la dejó profundizar en el tema. Era la misma persona de la mañana ̶ "Qué insistente" ̶ pensó Ayano procediendo a mirar el mensaje.

̶ _Tal parece que estás replanteándote mi idea, señorita Ayano Aishi_ ̶

Esto plantó una sospecha en la azabache.

̶ ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ̶

̶ _Soy la persona conocida como Info-chan en la escuela_ ̶

̶ He escuchado de ti, los rumores dicen que tomas fotos de las pantys de las chicas para venderlas entre los chicos ̶

̶ _Los rumores son ciertos_ ̶

̶ Eres repugnante ̶

̶_ Y tú una acosadora_ ̶ jaque mate.

̶ … ̶

̶ _Vayamos al grano ¿Quieres mi ayuda?_ ̶

Ayano lo meditó un momento mientras analizaba cuidadosamente la situación. Una vez hecho esto, sus manos se movieron automáticamente mientras tecleaba una sola y contundente palabra:

̶ Hagámoslo ̶

/*Inserte separador*/

Mientras todo esto ocurría en Akademi High School. Monika y Sayori habían llegado a su escuela, la primera persiguiendo a la segunda con la intención de alcanzarla, pero sin lograr hacerlo ganándose las miradas de varios estudiantes.

Su escuela, la academia Oshouri, era reconocida por tener uno de los mejores niveles del país junto con la Akademi High School y el instituto Kodai. El cómo rayos Sayori había logrado entrar era un misterio, al menos exteriormente. Monika era otro caso, ella era la chica perfecta, atlética, inteligente y hermosa, aparentemente.

Gracias a esto; contrario a lo que uno normalmente pensaría, Monika no era el tipo de chica que recibiera confesiones amorosas masivas ni nada por el estilo. Los estudiantes de Oshouri se mantenían en constante presión por tener un alto rendimiento académico lo que les impedía llevar al mismo tiempo una relación amorosa funcional por el simple motivo de que consumiría demasiado tiempo.

Está claro que había alunas excepciones a la regla, no obstante la mayoría prefería mantenerse al margen de Monika. Ella era la número uno en prácticamente todo por lo que la mayoría tenía miedo de que sus criterios fueran demasiado altos.

Las clases no eran algo realmente preocupante para ella, el día pasó con normalidad. Terminando el último periodo se dirigió, como siempre, al club de literatura. Estaba ansiosa por llegar, Sayori dijo que traería un nuevo miembro y cualquiera que contribuyera a ampliar el club era bienvenido.

̶ ¡Hola a todas! ̶

Monika entró a la sala del club encontrándose con dos de sus miembros: Yuri, una chica pelimorada, tímida e introvertida que poseía un buen cuerpo y siempre tenía la cabeza metida en un libro. Y Natsuki, una chica pelirosada, baja de estatura y con una personalidad aparentemente agresiva, pero bastante dulce por dentro.

̶ H-hola, Monika ̶ tartamudeó Yuri.

̶ ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras, Monika! ̶ cortesía de Natsuki.

̶ ¿Sayori aún no ha llegado? ̶

̶ ¡No! Y ya se le hace tarde, dijo que traería un nuevo miembro ¡Si no llega, habré hecho cupcakes en vano! ̶

̶ Espera, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer cupcakes tan rápido? ̶ Monika argumentó confundida ̶ Ella apenas me lo dijo esta mañana ̶

̶ Y-yo, uhm, me acabo de enterar ̶

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! ̶ Natsuki se sorprendió para inmediatamente después adoptar una pose de altanería ̶ ¡Vaya! Parece que alguien me toma más en cuenta que al resto. No me sorprende, después de todo soy Nice-suki, la más pro del club ̶

Tanto Monika como Yuri se miraron mutuamente ¿Qué razones tenía Sayori para avisarle a Natsuki que llevaría un nuevo miembro antes que a ellas? Concretamente a Monika, que era su mejor amiga en el club.

El repentino sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose las sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras Sayori entraba en la sala acompañada de un chico que no conocían, de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar.

̶ ¡Hola a todas! ¡El nuevo miembro está aquí! ̶ anuncio/ gritó Sayori.

̶ Te dije que no me llamaras nuevo miembro ̶ dijo el chico.

̶ Oh, Sayori ¿Quién es el que te acompaña? ̶ Yuri respondió el saludo con elegancia.

̶ ¡Su nombre es Matsuda! ¡Nuestro nuevo miembro! ̶

̶ ¿Has traído un chico? ¡Qué forma de matar el ambiente! ̶

̶ Natsuki, intenta ser un poco más amable con él, no queremos ahuyentarlo ̶

Mientras las chicas hablaban con Matsuda, Monika se quedaba al margen ¿No había visto a ese chico antes? Oh, cierto, había estado en su clase el año pasado. Además de eso ¿No solía ese chico ir a todos los encuentros del club de debate a pesar de que no era miembro? Como fuere, no haría comentarios al respecto, no era quién para juzgar a nadie, ni tampoco para invadir su vida personal.

̶ ¡Ellas son Natsuki, la más linda! ̶

̶ ¡Ya te dije que no soy…! ̶

̶ ¡Yuri, la más lista del club! ̶

̶ Un gusto conocerte ̶

̶ ¡Y Monika, la presidente del club! ̶

Cuando Sayori mencionó su nombre, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

̶ Matsuda, no esperaba verte aquí ̶ Monika trató de no hacer notar que estaba distraída.

̶ Hola, Monika ̶

̶ Esperen, ¿Se conocen? ̶ Sayori interrumpió confundida.

̶ Íbamos en la misma clase el año pasado ̶ Aclaró con calma Monika.

̶ Sí, es cierto. Aunque me sorprende que te acuerdes de mí, eras la estrella de la clase y yo solo un perdedor ̶ Añadió Matsuda.

̶ Vamos ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no recordara a mis compañeros de clase? ̶ Monika respondió con amabilidad.

̶ ¡Bueno, eso no importa! ¡Iré por los cupcakes! ̶

Fue entonces cuando las mentes de Yuri y Monika hicieron click. Primero Sayori diciéndole a Natsuki que traería un nuevo miembro sin avisarles a las demás, Natsuki cocinando cupcakes y luego Sayori apareciendo con un chico que no quería que lo llamara nuevo miembro. Astuto, tal vez demasiado astuto.

̶ ¡Un momento! ¡Yo los hago, yo los traigo! ̶ Natsuki detuvo al remolino con patas identificado como Sayori.

Yuri y Monika captaron la idea de inmediato, así que acomodaron varios escritorios de forma que hicieran una mesa improvisada. Poco tiempo después llego Natsuki con una bandeja llena de cupcakes en forma de gato, se veían bien.

̶ Debería hacer algo de té ̶ mencionó Yuri.

̶ ¿Tienen un juego de té aquí? ̶ cuestionó el joven.

̶ No te preocupes, los maestros nos dieron permiso, después de todo ¿No te ayuda una taza de té a disfrutar mejor de una lectura? ̶

El chico se quedó callado, un poco más tranquilo.

̶ Y bien, Mautsuda ¿Qué te hizo querer unirte a nuestro club? ̶

̶ Bueno, yo… ̶

El chico miró a Monika, bajó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio. Nadie más además de Monika notó ese detalle. En un intento de salir de esa situación, Monika intentó sacar otro tema de conversación; no obstante, Yuri continuó con su conversación, salvando el día.

̶ Entonces ¿Qué clase de cosas te gusta leer? ̶

̶ M-manga ̶ susurró, intentando que no se escuchará; pero Natsuki levantó la cabeza interesada.

̶ Y-ya veo ̶ Yuri se veía decepcionada.

Monika había perdido el interés en la plática, en lugar de eso, recordó que esta mañana había dejado la leche afuera del refrigerador. También recordó que el día anterior Natsuki había dejado un escrito en el club.

̶ Eso me recuerda, Natsuki ̶ interrumpió Monika valiéndole madres lo que estuvieran comentando ̶ Ayer dejaste esto en el club ̶ le mostró el escrito ̶ Parece ser que estabas intentando hacer un poema ̶

̶ ¡!... ¡¿Lo leíste?! ̶

̶ Por supuesto, al parecer trata sobre… ̶

̶ ¡No lo digas! ¡Es personal! ̶ Monika parecía divertida.

̶ Concuerdo con Natsuki. Es grosero que vallas por ahí leyendo los trabajos de los demás. Siempre debes escribir para ti mismo, por lo que al compartirlo con los demás, te dejas muy expuesta ̶

̶ Bien, perdoonamé, princesa ̶ Yuri miró a Monika con desaprobación.

̶ ¡Hey, chicas! ¡Tengo una idea! ̶ Sayori saltó de la silla ̶ ¡Qué tal si para la próxima sesión intercambiamos poemas! ̶

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ̶

̶ E-eso es… ̶

Monika comenzó a pensar, sí era una buena idea. Después de todo, las únicas actividades del club que hacían era lo que cada una hacía por su cuenta. Y ahora con un nuevo miembro debían tomarse las cosas más en serio ¿Tal vez sería un buen cambio de aires?

̶ M-Monika, di algo ̶ Ella realmente se lo estaba pensando.

̶ ¡Monika! ̶

̶ ¡De acuerdo, haremos eso! ̶

̶ ¿Eh? ̶ Natsuki y Yuri definitivamente no se lo esperaban.

̶ ¡Yaaaaay! ̶ Sayori parecía feliz.

̶ Ok, todo mundo. Cada uno hará un poema y mañana lo compartiremos aquí, ahora pueden irse a casa ̶

Yuri y Natsuki sólo se veían derrotadas mientras Sayori estaba celebrando.

̶ De acuerdo, Monika ̶ Matsuda confirmó… ¡Un momento! Algo aquí no cuadraba.

̶ Uhm, creí que le habías dicho a Sayori que no te llamara nuevo miembro ̶ Afirmó Monika.

̶ B-bueno, sobre eso… puedo cambiar mi opinión, sabes. Je, je ̶ el joven parecía nervioso ̶ Además, casi no tuvimos tiempo de hablar cuando estábamos juntos en clase y… creo que podríamos ser amigos ̶

Monika fingió no darse cuenta de que el chico estaba bastante nervioso desde que la vio en el club. Así que solo siguió la conversación con naturalidad.

̶ De acuerdo, nos vemos, Matsuda ̶ Monika comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

̶ Ehm… ̶ la chica se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Matsuda.

̶ ¿Sucede algo? ̶ le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa que tranquilizó al chico.

̶ …Puedes llamarme MC ̶

̶ Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, MC ̶

Y sin decir nada más, Monika se dirigió a casa.

* * *

Y aquí concluye otro capítulo de: Yandere Reality, el fanfic.

Antes que nada, lamento que la parte de Monika fuera casi el doble que la de Ayano, pero es que debo crear desde cero el contexto de la vida de Monika ya que, canónicamente, no existe. Así que los primeros capítulos, es normal que la parte de Monika sea más larga ya que tengo muchas cosas que aclarar acerca de su realidad (mira esa referencia, papá).

En fin, ahora, si quieren criticar, comentar o comer burritos estelares, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	3. Alta traición y Osana de lunares

¡Hola a todos los cibernautas de internet! Aquí Barandilla Show con el próximo capítulo de Yandere Reality, el fanfic.

Debo aclarar que los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Dan Salvato y Yanderedev. Yo solo los secuestré y pediré un rescate por ellos… ok no.

En fin, vamos al capítulo.

* * *

Era un nuevo día para Ayano Aishi, el día anterior se había hecho de una aliada que la ayudaría a conseguir aquello con lo que se sentía completa y deshacerse de aquella perra de lunares. Aunque en el interior no estaba segura de que aquella persona cumpliría con su promesa, estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

El día anterior había mantenido una larga conversación con la persona en cuestión, al parecer era la actual presidente del club de periodismo que publica el periódico escolar. La popularidad del periódico bajó tanto que corría el riesgo de ser cancelado. Así que le ofreció la ayuda a cambio de que la ayudara a tener la exclusividad de algunas "noticias".

El problema radicaba en que la forma humana conocida como Info-chan no quería simples "noticias de cuarta", no, ni siquiera se conformaba con que Ayano simplemente lastimara a la perr… Osana, quería que la matara. A saber que le habría hecho Osana para que la quiera dos metros bajo tierra. Lo anterior solo hacía que la opinión de Ayano por la chica de ojos naranja fuera de mal en peor.

Como tenía el plan de hacer costumbre, Ayano fue a la escuela espiando de lejos a Taro, su querido senpai, y por ende, a Osana Najimi.

Intentó ignorar eso último y fijar su atención en su amado. No obstante, fracasó rotundamente porque la perr… Osana, había causado una cara de enfado se dibujara en el rostro de su adorado.

Ayano no podía escuchar lo que Taro y Osana se encontraban discutiendo, todo lo que pudo ver había sido que Osana le estaba gritando a su futuro marido, después, Taro respondió para que finalmente el libro del chico terminará en el piso en medio de un enfrentamiento de manotazos.

Ambos se habían alejado de ahí, sin notar que la lectura del muchacho quedó sola a la deriva. Como Aishi que era, Ayano no podía ignorar ese detalle. El simple hecho de pensar en lo angustiado que estaría su senpai al no encontrar su libro, la hacía sentir desesperación. Así que lo tomó de allí con la intención de devolvérselo más tarde.

Una vez hecho esto, Ayano caminó con tranquilidad a la escuela mientras observaba a lo lejos a Taro y la perr… Osana.

En la misma línea temporal, pero en un espacio distinto…

Monika se encontraba corriendo hacia la escuela, esta vez se le había hecho tarde. Nunca pensó que añadir el hacer un poema a su lista de tareas diarias sería tan complicado, bueno, en principio no debería; sin embargo, Monika olvidó que tenía un pequeño inconveniente en casa llamado Miya.

Por alguna razón, Miya siempre quería que su hermana mayor le leyera antes de dormir o ayudara a hacer su tarea en los momentos menos oportunos, y esta no era la excepción. Pensó que no le tomaría mucho tiempo ayudarle… ¡Pero a quién fregados se le ocurre ponerle ecuaciones diferenciales a un niño de diez años! Debió ser cosa del profesor Baldimor. Resumiendo, cuando puso la alarma le quedaban cuatro horas antes de despertarse.

Ingenua de ella, pensó que podría despertar a tiempo. Evidentemente, no fue así.

Afortunadamente, había logrado llegar a la escuela a tiempo. Al entrar en clase notó que Sayori milagrosamente estaba haciendo anotaciones antes de la clase.

Se acercó a saludar, puesto que aún no llegaba el profesor de la primera hora. Notó inmediatamente que Sayori apenas estaba haciendo el poema que había encargado el día anterior.

̶ ¡Oh! ¡Hola Monika! ̶ Saludó alegremente la ojiazul.

̶ … ̶ Pero nadie respondió.

̶ ¡Estaba pensando que podemos hacer un montón de actividades nuevas para ayudar a MC a adaptarse al club! ̶

̶ … ̶

̶ Monika ¿Estás bien? ̶

̶ Sayori… ̶

̶ ¿Qué sucede Monika? ̶

̶ ¡SAYORI, TRAIDORA! ¡ME HE DESVELADO TODA LA NOCHE HACIENDO EL POEMA Y TÚ AÚN NO LO HAS HECHO! ̶ Monika comenzó a gritar de forma histérica mientras zarandeaba a Sayori de los hombros.

̶ ¡Monika, tranquilízate! ̶ imploró la más baja.

Y así, comenzó el día de Monika, quien se desveló haciendo un poema que Sayori no hizo… ¿Es que a nadie le importan las actividades del club?

Volviendo con Ayano Aishi, cuya hora del almuerzo acababa de empezar, las primeras horas de clase habían transcurrido de manera normal, aparentemente. Si era normal que una profesora acabara intoxicada en clase de química mientras bailaba encima de la mesa, entonces sí.

La joven yandere, que no sabe que es yandere, se encontraba debatiendo consigo misma, con el libro de Taro en mano pensaba en la mejor forma de devolverlo. Si bien en un inicio tenía pensado hacerlo de forma personal, en su mente ni siquiera podía hablarle al chico por los nervios que sentía. Lo que desencadenó una increíble ansiedad en la chica que quería por todos los medios evitar quedar en vergüenza enfrente de su adorado senpai, y la forma en que no podía hablarle ni en su mente no favorecía el resultado.

Lo que no sabía era que en ese momento en concreto aprendería una valiosa lección: si estás muy metido en tus pensamientos, no empieces a caminar. Pues, ya que la chica no prestaba atención a donde iba, terminó chocando con Taro Yamada.

̶ ¡Oh, disculpa! ¡No me he fijado por donde voy! ̶ se disculpó el chico.

La fuerza del impacto afortunadamente no logró derribar a Ayano, pero, al mismo tiempo, la fuerza del impacto la sacó de una forma muy bruta de sus pensamientos, más aún cuando se enteró quién era la persona que tenía delante.

̶ Hm… ¿Sucede algo? ̶ preguntó el joven al no obtener ninguna respuesta de la jovencita.

Ayano se sentía mareada, emocionada, asustada y feliz al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no reaccionó, sentía que no tenía ni la fuerza ni el valor suficiente para siquiera mirar al chico a los ojos, mucho menos de hablarle.

Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, si quería entregarle el libro al jovencito antes de que lo buscara, ese era el momento. No podía pensar en lo horrible que se sentiría si su amado pensaba que había perdido el libro para siempre y no podría leer más. Así que sacó todo el valor que pudo para comenzar a hablarle.

̶ ¿Te encuentras bi…? ̶ El chico fue interrumpido antes de terminar.

̶ ¡T-TARO-SENPAI! ̶ dijo con voz baja y calma Ayano, definitivamente sin parecer una psicópata.

̶ S-sí ̶ Respondió un tanto intimidado el jovencito.

̶ T-t-t-t-t-t ̶ de acuerdo, se rayó el disco, pero le extendió el libro de todos modos ̶ t-t-tuyo ̶ finalmente dijo.

̶ ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Es mi libro ̶ Taro recibió el libro con mucho gusto ̶ ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lo he estado buscando por todas partes! ̶ Respondió con una sonrisa que hizo derretir a Ayano.

̶ No es nad… ̶

̶ ¡TARO! ̶ Zorra rabiosa de voz chillona ha aparecido y matado la frase de Ayano.

̶ Ugh, Osana ̶ el chico sonaba disgustado.

Osana empujó a Ayano lejos de Taro.

̶ ¡IDIOTA! ¡SIEMPRE ME DEJAS ESPERANDO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE IBAS A ALMORZAR CONMIGO! ̶

̶ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Osana?! ¡Que no ves que estoy teniendo una conversación con ella! ̶ Taro señaló a Ayano.

Osana miró a Ayano con cara de pocos amigos, para luego reclamarle a Taro.

̶ ¡OH, VAMOS! ¿¡REALMENTE PREFIERES PASAR EL RATO CON ESTA RARITA EN LUGAR DE ESTAR CONMIGO!? ̶

Justo después de que Ayano escuchara a Osana decir eso comenzó a sentir un extraño sentimiento surgir desde dentro de ella. No sabía lo que era, sólo sabía que justo en ese momento era capaz de matar a Osana ahí mismo. Incluso si su senpai la estaba viendo.

No obstante algo, o más bien alguien, la detuvo de su creciente intención asesina. Era su senpai.

̶ ¡Pues la verdad es que sí! ¡Prefiero hablar con ella antes que perder el tiempo con una ególatra y presumida como tú! ̶ ¡Oh por dios, señorito!

̶ ¿¡Q-qué?! ̶

̶ ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Estoy harto de ti, de que intentes controlar todo de mí, de que no me pueda acercar a otras personas porque te molestan, de que me trates mal y me exijas cosas solo porque hiciste algo por mí que nunca te pedí! ̶

Taro se veía realmente furioso, incluso su postura había cambiado, Osana se veía asustada y la discusión había atraído alumnos curiosos. Ayano se limitaba a observar todo asombrada, realmente no era el Taro Yamada habitual.

̶ T-t-taro, yo… ̶ Osana se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas. Algunos lo miraron con desaprobación.

Esto ya era el colmo para el joven Yamada. Desde que eran niños Osana siempre había sido una mandona a la que había que complacer. Taro siempre tenía que hacer lo que ella decía o lo insultaba o golpeaba. Y ahora que reunía el suficiente valor para decirle sus verdades en la cara, se hacía la víctima.

̶ ¡Basta! ¡Esta amable chica se ha molestado en cambiar su rutina y devolverme el libro que, según recuerdo, tú tiraste! ¡Y aún vas y la insultas sólo porque me retrasó un par de minutos para estar contigo! ¡Ni siquiera tienes el derecho de hacerlo! ̶

Las declaraciones de Yamada causaban murmullos entre la multitud. Osana, molesta porque Taro tenía razón en este hecho en concreto, perdió sus estribos una vez más. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, desaparecieron místicamente.

̶ ¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES! ¡ESTA TIPA NO ES NADA MÁS QUE UNA PERRA QUE QUIERE ALEJARTE DE MÍ! ¡NOS HA ESTADO SIGUIENDO, LA HE VISO! ¡SEGURO QUE SOLO ES UNA ENFERMA PER…! ̶

̶ ¡BASTA! ̶ El grito de Yamada fue lo demasiado contundente como para hacer callar a Osana ̶ Ves a lo que me refiero ¡Todas tus acusaciones son infundadas! Ella sólo iba a devolverme mi libro ̶

En este punto, la credibilidad de Osana era cero para los alumnos que observaban la escena.

̶ ¡P-PERO, TARO! ̶

̶ Detente y hazme un favor. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí ̶

̶ ¿Eh? ̶ Osana quedó en shock.

̶ No quiero tener nada que ver contigo de ahora en adelante ̶

Y sin decir nada más, Taro se fue, dejando atrás a una bola de estudiantes impactados y a una pelinaranja inmóvil en medio de la multitud. Ayano se había mantenido al margen durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que Osana volteó a verla enfadada.

̶ ¡T-tú! ̶ El estridente grito sobresaltó a Ayano y a más de alguno en el pasillo.

Osana se abalanzó con toda la intención de agredir a Ayano, aprovechando que la yandere, que no sabe que es yandere, se encontraba aún en shock. No obstante, nuevamente, una persona salvó a la azabache por segunda vez en el día, se trataba de una profesora.

̶ ¡Se puede saber que pasa aquí, jovencitas! ̶

La presencia de la profesora logró hacer que Osana se congelara en el acto durante unos segundos antes de responder altaneramente:

̶ ¡Ella me provocó! ̶

Sin embargo, y como Osana es muy inteligente, olvidó que en la escena aún había testigos, uno de los alumnos gritó:

̶ ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ella no le hizo nada y aun así Osana quiso golpearla! ̶

Todos los demás comenzaron a lanzar comentarios similares.

̶ ¿Es eso cierto, señorita? ̶

Ayano no atinó más que a asentir. Mientras Osana maldecía mentalmente a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

̶ Entonces me temo que usted debe ir a la oficina de la consejera ̶ dijo la profesora refiriéndose a Osana ̶ Y ustedes vuelvan a sus aulas ̶

Y así fue como transcurrió el intenso receso de Ayano Aishi.

Mientras tanto, en la academia Oshouri una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cafetería. Después de aquella escena en el aula de clase en la que zarandeó a Sayori, y que fue convenientemente detenida por el profesor (dado que él sí se preocupa por la escuela), se sentía traicionada por su mejor amiga.

Era una sensación similar al sentimiento de hacer equipo con tus amigos para una exposición y que éstos olvidaran poner tu nombre en la cartulina. En definitiva, alta traición.

Claro que esta es una exageración de los sentimientos de Monika, pero a mí me pagan por narrar así que…

¡ALTA TRAICIÓN!

̶ ¿Sucede algo, Monika? Tienes el almuerzo enfrente, pero no te he visto comer nada desde que llegamos aquí ̶ Yuri, tan amable con sus amigas.

̶ Yuri… Disculpa por preocuparte, es sólo… ̶

̶ ¿Es sólo qué? ̶ Yuri insistió.

̶ Adelante, dilo, somos tus amigas ̶ Natsuki le animó.

̶ Chicas, ustedes son tan amables. Incluso intentan llevarse mejor después de lo de la pelea del primer día, y todavía se preocupan por mí, una pobre alma que no… ̶

̶ ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Suelta la sopa! ̶ Natsuki perdió la paciencia.

̶ ¡Natsuki!... Aunque tú tampoco te pases Monika, ve al grano ̶

̶ ¡Yo me desvelé hasta las dos de la mañana para hacer el poema y esta mañana Sayori lo estaba haciendo a toda prisa porque lo olvidó! ¡Es que no le interesa el club! ̶ después de desahogarse, Monika se tiró sobre la mesa ̶ Al menos las tengo a ustedes, mis amigas responsables que no olvidarían hacer una actividad del club ̶

̶ … ̶

Justo después de que la joven castaña hiciera esas declaraciones, ambas se tensaron dándole lugar a un abrumador silencio.

̶ Porque, hicieron la actividad del club ¿Verdad? ̶

La primera en contestar fue Yuri:

̶ ¡Oh, mi lente de contacto! ̶

̶ ¡YURI! ̶

̶ Hablo en serio, Monika. Voy a tener que buscarlo ̶

̶ ¡No es verdad! ¡Estas evadiendo la realidad de que no lo hiciste! ̶

̶ Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco lo he hecho ̶ gracias, Natsuki.

̶ ¿¡Por qué me serviría de consuelo?! ¡En todo caso, me pone más histérica! ̶

̶ B-bueno es que… p-ponernos a hacer un poema de la nada y e-exponiendo todos nuestros sentimientos solo así, es un poco… ̶ fuera de sarcasmo, gracias, Yuri.

̶ Todas son unas traidoras… A ninguna le importa el club ¿No es cierto? ̶

̶ V-vamos, n-no te pongas así ̶

̶ Sí, es decir, ayer tomaste mi poema y lo leíste como si nada, no esperes consideración por mi parte ̶

̶ Vamos, no te preocupes. Incluso si ellas te fallaron, yo no olvidé hacer ayer el poema ̶ Apareció MC salvando el día.

̶ Bueno, esa es una aparición repentina ̶

̶ MC… Eres el único amigo que tengo de verdad ̶ Monika estaba llorando muy dramáticamente.

̶ ¡Aguanta! ¿De dónde unicornios salvajes saliste? ̶ de las sombras, mi querida Natsuki.

̶ B-bueno, solo pasaba por aquí y de casualidad escuché su conversación, eso es todo ̶

Natsuki lo miró, aún sin creerse del todo esa explicación. No obstante, lo dejó pasar, por ahora.

̶ Si tú lo dices ̶

̶ Por ahora deberíamos volver al aula. Falta poco para que suene la campana y no creo que sea bueno llegar tarde a clase ̶

̶ Claro, tienes razón, Yuri. Bien, entonces nos vemos, chicas ̶

̶ ¡Hasta luego, MC! ̶ Se despidió Monika para luego voltear hacia sus amigas enfadada.

̶ Ehm, Natsuki, c-creo que deberíamos irnos a… ̶

̶ A la fregada, de ser posible ̶ Terminó la castaña ̶ Escuchen, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero más les vale tener un buen poema para la hora del club ̶

La joven de ojos verdes tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su clase.

̶ ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo comerme tu almuerzo? ̶

̶ ¡Natsuki! ̶ gritó Yuri en desaprobación.

̶ ¿Qué? Tengo hambre ̶

Yuri solo suspiró. Ese iba a ser un largo día.

/*Inserte separador*/

Por el lado de Ayano, ya habían terminado las clases. No había prestado atención en ninguna de ellas, después de todo, aún permanecía en trance desde que Taro saltara en contra de Osana para defenderla.

No se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, incluso aquella persona Info-chan había sido sorprendida, se lo dijo en un mensaje que envió poco después del percance, agradeciéndole su tiempo por "escuchar" sus peticiones, pero ahora que Taro y Osana se habían peleado, ella no la necesitaba para nada, al menos por ahora.

La joven pelinegra se encontraba feliz, pues su amado senpai la había defendido de la perra de lunares. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la misma figura en la que pensaba tanto se posicionó a su lado.

̶ Oh, eres la chica que me devolvió el libro ̶

Ayano, se espantó y casi deja caer sus cosas. Aun así decidió hablar. Ya había hablado con él una vez así que ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

̶ ¿Q-q-quién, y-yo? S-s-s-sí, c-creo que s-sí ̶ Tampoco exageres, niña.

̶ Eso es genial, digo, después de todo lo que pasó ni siquiera te pregunté tu nombre ̶

̶ ¿M-m-m-mi n-nombre? Ehm ¡Sí! ¡Quiero decir! M-m-mi n-nombre… ̶ ¡Oh, venga ya!

̶ Vamos, no tienes por qué ser tan tímida ̶ Taro le dio una palmada a Ayano ̶ Me ayudaste, lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerte. Además siempre es bueno conocer gente nueva ̶

Ese simple gesto hizo que Ayano volara sobre las nubes y de vuelta a la tierra. Así que se tomó el atrevimiento de tranquilizarse un poco.

̶ Mi nombre es Ayano, Ayano Aishi ̶

̶ Un gusto, Ayano. Supongo que ya sabes mi nombre, después de todo me llamaste por mi nombre cuando me devolviste el libro ̶ Mencionó Taro con una sonrisa.

̶ B-b-bueno, e-es que yo… es q-que yo… ̶

̶ Vamos, cálmate. De seguro simplemente leíste mi nombre de la contraportada del libro, y fuiste lo suficientemente amable como para averiguar quién era y entregármelo ̶

̶ C-creo, digo… ¡No! Quiero decir… ¡Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó! ̶

̶ No lo dudo. Sabes, creo que eres una persona muy amable, deberíamos hablar más ̶

̶ T-t-tú crees eso, T-Taro-senpai ̶

Y así, ambos adolescentes se iban caminando juntos a casa sin darse cuenta de aquella presencia que residía en las sombras, acechando al par con furia. Y, aún con el sentimiento rencoroso lanzó una frase que se perdió con el viento.

̶ No creas que te dejaré hacer lo que quieras… ¡Me vengaré, Ayano Aishi! ̶

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Sabremos qué pasará en el club de literatura después de la traición de las dokis? ¿La persona misteriosa obtendrá su venganza? ¿A alguien le importará la escuela algún día? Y más importante ¿Obtendré un taco?

Descúbralo en el próximo episodio de: Yandere reality, el fanfic.

/*Inserte canción de ending*/

Si quieren criticar, comentar o cazar ovnis, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	4. Mi reino por un piano y la red social

¡Hola a todas las unidades biológicas de internet! Aquí Barandilla Show con el siguiente capítulo de Yandere Reality, el fanfic.

Aclaro, como siempre, que la gran mayoría de los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Dan Salvato y Yanderedev. Yo simplemente los abduje para escribir esta historia y experimentar con sus órganos internos…

Por ahora, vamos al capítulo.

* * *

Finalmente, la hora del club había llegado en la academia Oshouri. Todos los integrantes se encontraban en el club, con excepción de Monika, la presidente.

̶ ¡Monika! ¡Volviste a dejar mi colección de manga arriba del todo! ̶ gritó una Natsuki salvaje, sin darse cuenta de que la susodicha aún no llegaba.

̶ Natsuki, Monika aún no ha llegado ̶ MC aclaró.

̶ Sí, aunque es extraño. Ella no suele llegar tarde ̶

̶ ¿Acaso creen que…? ̶

̶ No me extrañaría, después de todo es muy popular ̶

Mientras Yuri y Sayori hablaban, MC apretaba los puños con fuerza. Detalle que sólo fue apreciado por Natsuki.

Repentinamente la puerta corrediza del aula se abrió para posteriormente mostrar a una Monika realmente apurada.

̶ ¡Lamento haber llegado tarde! ̶

̶ ¡Bien, ya era hora! ̶

̶ No importa, pero ¿Qué te retrasó de todos modos? ̶

̶ Bueno, estaba estudiando en el último periodo, así que supongo que simplemente se me pasó el tiempo volando ̶

̶ ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! ¡Habrías escuchado la campana de todos modos! ̶

̶ No debí de oírla puesto que estaba practicando piano ̶

̶ ¿¡Tocas el piano?! ¡Eso es genial! ̶ Alagó MC

̶ B-bueno, realmente no soy muy buena en ello ̶

̶ Algún día deberías dejarnos escuchar algo de lo que tocas ̶

̶ Claro, solo deja que practique un poco más ̶

Mientras los demás integrantes del club alababan a Monika, Sayori se quedó en silencio contemplando la escena.

̶ … ̶

̶ ¿Sayori, sucede algo? Has estado muy callada desde que Monika llegó ̶ Yuri cuestionó extrañada.

̶ Monika… ̶ Sayori hizo una pausa para encontrar una forma sutil de decir lo que iba a decir ̶ ¿Tus padres saben algo de esto? ̶

Monika adoptó una expresión seria y guardó silencio.

̶ No, y ni una palabra de esto a ellos, especialmente a mamá ̶

Sus amigos se extrañaron de sobremanera al escuchar tal declaración de Monika ¿Pasaba algo?

̶ ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que tus padres sepan que tocas el piano? ̶

̶ La madre de Monika… ̶ Sayori iba a contestar, sin embargo fue interrumpida.

̶ Yo lo explico, Sayo… ̶ La joven ahora se dirigió a sus compañeros ̶ Esta historia comienza desde que yo era una pequeña niña… ̶

̶ ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Te pedimos que respondieras a una pregunta! ¡No que nos contaras la historia de tu vida! ̶

̶ Natsuki, por favor ̶

̶ ¡Sí, eso! ¡Cállese! Gracias, Yuri ̶ La castaña agradeció ̶ Como decía… cuando yo era una pequeña niña indefensa, comencé a mostrar interés en diferentes tipos de actividades, entre ellas… el piano ̶

/*Insert Moonlight sonata de Bethoveen*/

̶ ¡No hace falta tanto dramatismo! ̶

̶ ¡Natsuki! ̶

̶ ¡Cómo sea! ̶ La historia se interrumpió una vez más ̶ Me fascinaba el instrumento, y quería aprender a tocarlo desde muy temprana edad. Ingenua de mí, le comenté a mi madre acerca de ese interés. Fue entonces cuando pasó… ̶

Entonces Monika guardó silencio, tal vez para dar más dramatismo en el relato. Después de unos cuantos segundos, los demás integrantes del club se dieron cuenta de que ese no era el caso.

̶ Ehm ¿Qué pasó? ̶ MC cuestinó con el fin de acabar con la incomodidad del ambiente.

̶ ¡Oh, cierto! Estaba hablando con ustedes ̶ Monika apartó la vista de la mosca que nadie notó que veía ̶ Pues nada, le comenté a mi madre de ello y me lo prohibió, y mi padre es demasiado mandilón así que secunda a mi madre en todo. Después de eso me obligaron a aprender programación para mantenerme ocupada ̶

̶ ¡Espera! ̶ exclamó Yuri ̶ ¿Tu madre te prohibió aprender a tocar el piano? ̶

̶ Ajá ̶ respondió Sayori.

̶ ¡¿Sólo así?! ̶ esta vez fue Natsuki la que gritó.

̶ Es correcto ̶

̶ ¿Siquiera te dio explicaciones, Monika? ̶

̶ No, no lo hizo. Además no es como si me importara en lo absoluto, todos los padres temen que sus hijos aprendan ciertas cosas ¿No? ̶

̶ Aunque es raro, si Monika le dijera a su madre que fue a acostarse con un montón de personas en una fiesta loca, no le importaría en lo absoluto mientras lo hiciera con responsabilidad… pero si le dices que se acercó a un concierto de piano, se altera muchísimo ̶ expuso Sayori.

̶ ¡Pero entonces deberían importante más las razones por las que no te deja aprender! ̶

̶ ¿Y eso por qué? ̶ Monika, mejor vete a la esquina mientras hablan los mayores.

̶ Piénsalo ̶ comenzó a habla Yuri ̶ tu madre te deja hacer prácticamente todo con la excepción de, involucrando lo que comentó Sayori, tener algo que ver con el piano, una actividad que no te pone en peligro de ninguna forma y, por el contrario, es muy beneficiosa para el desarrollo de las habilidades de una persona ̶

̶ … Si lo dices así, es realmente muy extraño ̶

̶ ¡ ¿Apenas te das cuenta?! ̶

MC, quien no había dicho nada desde el comienzo de la discusión, apenas había terminado de digerir algo, a su parecer importante.

̶ ¿¡Sabes programar!? ̶

Todas las chicas del club se le quedaron viendo, resistiendo el impulso de hacer un _facepalm_. Ciertamente MC es algo lento, chicos, no sean como MC.

̶ ¿P-por qué no mejor compartimos poemas de una vez, Monika? ̶

̶ S-sí, tienes razón, Yuri, será lo mejor ̶

Un vistazo de poemas más tarde…

̶ Este poema… me parece que a Sayori le gustaría ̶ Monika hablaba con MC.

̶ ¿E-enserio? ̶ respondió el chico decepcionado.

̶ ¡Claro que sí! ¡Se nota que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo! ̶

̶ B-bueno, después de todo somos amigos de la infancia ̶

̶ Sí, eso lo sé, Sayori habla mucho de ti. Sabes, parecía ansiosa de traerte al club ̶

̶ Ah, bueno, yo… ̶

Las palabras de MC fueron acalladas por los gritos de Yuri y Natsuki. Tal parece que tenían una acalorada discusión al otro lado de la sala.

̶ ¡Habla sobre el sentimiento de rendirse! ¿¡Cómo puede ser eso lindo!? ̶

̶ ¡L-lo sé, es sólo… el lenguaje! Supongo ̶

Mientras las chicas peleaban, MC y Monika observaban. El primero algo asustado y la segunda con una sonrisa, toda casual.

̶ ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? ̶

̶ ¡Nah! Ellas siempre pelean por cualquier cosa, se declaran la guerra y al día siguiente están jugando y riendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Si me preguntas, creo que hay una increíble tensión sexual alrededor de ellas, supongo que por eso pelean prácticamente todos los días ̶

̶ Está… ¿Bien? ̶

̶ ¡Ah! Aunque si te molesta siempre puedo pedirle a Sayori que se ocupe de esto ¡Sayori! ̶ Monika le dio una indicación con la cabeza a la mencionada. Esta sólo asintió y fue con el par de chicas que estaban discutiendo.

̶ N-no, no será necesario ̶

̶ Ups, demasiado tarde, ya se lo pedí je, je… mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que la cosa se ponga fea ̶

̶ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ̶

Repentinamente unos gritos de dolor comenzaron a llenar la habitación.

̶ Vamos afuera, rápido, rápido ̶ la joven arrastró a MC afuera del club.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio durante el tiempo que se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas.

̶ ¡No huyan! ̶

̶ ¡Por favor, ten piedad! ̶

̶ ¡Mis brazos no van ahí! ̶

̶ ¡Sufran, perras! ̶

̶ ¡Mis ojos! ̶

̶ ¡Agh! ̶

Una vez hubo silencio en la sala del club, MC y Monika decidieron entrar.

El espectáculo era demasiado extraño, Sayori estaba sentada en su escritorio con una sonrisa extremadamente tierna y feliz. Por otro lado, Yuri y Natsuki estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, sin decir nada y con varias marcas de moretes y raspones en sus cuerpos.

̶ ¡Ok, todo mundo! ¡Volvamos a casa antes de que venga un profesor a preguntar qué ha pasado! ¡No olviden traer un poema mañana! De acuerdo, Sayori, Natsuki Yuri ̶ La ojiverde hizo énfasis en los últimos nombres.

̶ ¡Bien! ¡MC, vamos a casa juntos! ̶ exclamó Sayori.

̶ Uhm, de acuerdo, vamos ̶

̶ ¡Yay! ̶

Y así terminó el día en el club de literatura.

/*Inserte separador*/

Por otro lado, Ayano Aishi llegaba a casa. No podía estar más feliz, todo lo acontecido durante el día le daba la sensación de estar atrapada en un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Así que lo primero que hizo fue postear su buen humor en Tuita, una red social bastante popular que usaba de vez en cuando. Era una de las cosas que hacía para creer que era "normal".

Sus planes eran demostrar su felicidad den su muro pese a que no tenía ningún amigo o seguidor virtual. No obstante, no espero para nada que en lugar de tener su barra de notificaciones vacía, como siempre, hubiera una solicitud de amistad ¿Tal vez de su amado Taro-senpai? El corazón le comenzó a latir a mil por hora sólo de pensarlo.

También existía la posibilidad de que fuese otro de los estudiantes de Akademi, después de todo, esa tal Info-chan consiguió su número de alguna forma. Por ahora tendría la esperanza de que el individuo en cuestión sea Taro.

La joven abrió la solicitud, pues no tenía nada que perder. Veamos… ¿Quién era lilmonix3? ¿Lo conocía? No, no le sonaba de nada. Pero entonces ¿Cómo llegó hasta su perfil?

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capítulo de Yandere Reality, el fanfic ¿Quién será el misterioso lilmonix3? ¿Ustedes saben? Yo sé que sí.

En fin, si quieren robar un auto, dar retroalimentación o ver series preocupantes de youtubers, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	5. Tuita

En anteriores episodios de Yandere Reality, el fanfic…

Con Monika:

_La arena estaba de boca en boca,_

_La gente loca de la emoción…_

Con Ayano:

̶¿Kien carajos es lilmonix3? ̶

Y ahora… la respuesta.

* * *

¡Hola gente sodomita de internet! Aquí Barandilla Show, para no hacerla larga vamos directo al capítulo (lo mal escrito de arriba es aposta).

Los personajes de Yandere Simulator y Doki Doki Literature Club pertenecen a YandereDev y Dan Salvato respectivamente, yo sólo los esclavicé para ganar billetes.

* * *

Minutos antes de que Ayano Aishi se conectara a Tuita, en la residencia Ikari…

̶ ¡Te lo digo bien, Miya! ¡Nadie hizo el poema! ¡Es una señal! ̶

̶ Hermana, llevas quejándote una hora ¿Puedes dejarlo? ̶

̶ Corrección, llevo quejándome una hora y quince minutos. Además no se supone que sea eso lo que me preguntes ̶

̶ … ̶

̶ Y cómo te dije antes ¡Es una señal! ̶

La más pequeña suspiró.

̶ ¿Señal de qué? ̶

̶ Es obvio ¡Es señal de que debo cambiar de amigas! ̶

̶ ¿Sólo por un poema? ̶

̶ ¿Sólo por un poema? ¡¿Sólo por un poema?! ¡Miya! ¡No sabes nada de literatura! ¡No era sólo un poema! ¡Era el poema! Una forma excelsa de exponer los pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos y enriquecedores ̶

̶ ¿Por eso tu poema para mañana dice "Quiero un taco"? ̶

̶ ¡C-calla, me distraes! Y, en todo caso, sigue siendo una señal de que debo cambiar a las personas que me rodean ̶

̶ ¿Eso explica porque estás en Tuita, en lugar de estar arreglando tu cuarto? ̶

̶ Exacto, necesito rodearme de personas silenciosas y profundas como… ¡Ésta! ̶

Monika señaló un perfil completamente vacío, excepto por el nombre de usuario y la foto del perfil.

̶ ¿Yan_chan_XQ? ¿Y cómo sabes llegar a los perfiles con menos actividad? ̶

Tuita te mostraba por defecto aquellos perfiles con una mayor actividad dentro de la red social, así que llegar a perfiles silenciosos era casi imposible.

̶ ¡Oye no estudie programación cuatro años para nada! Mira y aprende a tener conversaciones de un alto nivel cultural ̶

**lilmonix3: **K onda k pex?

**Yan_chan_XQ: **¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?

**lilmonix3: **No, simplemente me aburría y decidí conocer gente nueva.

**Yan_chan_XQ: **¿Sólo por eso?

**lilmonix3: **Pues sí uwu.

**Yan_chan_XQ:** …

**Yan_chan_XQ:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**lilmonix3:** No sé, nunca había llegado tan lejos.

**Yan_chan_XQ: **Pues no sé, hablemos de algo.

Una vez llegados a este punto, la pequeña Miya decidió alejarse lo más posible de su hermana mayor. Principalmente por el objeto volador peligrosamente identificado que se acercaba a la cabeza de Monika a una gran velocidad.

̶ ¿Lo vez, Miya? Soy una gen… ̶ La frase de Monika fue cortada debido a la chancla que le cayó en la cabeza.

̶ ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que arregles tu cuarto?! ̶ La madre de Monika volvió a mostrar su poderío.

Una hora después en el lado de Ayano, la joven dejaba de lado su celular. Había pasado un rato divertido en Tuita, la persona que la contactó resultó ser bastante divertida.

Inconscientemente sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama. Hoy había sido el mejor día de toda su vida. Su querido senpai la había defendido y había hecho buenas migas con él, además de que conoció a una persona increíblemente divertida en línea.

Al recordar este hecho, su tren de pensamiento se detuvo, se había dado cuenta de una cosa ¿No se supone que su senpai era el único que podía hacerla sentir viva? Y si ese es el caso ¿Cómo podía alegrarse respecto a cosas que no involucraban a Taro Yamada en lo absoluto? ¿Acaso la persona que la contactó era el mismo Taro Yamada? No, imposible. Él era una persona tan responsable que era imposible que perdiera su valioso tiempo en esas cosas.

¿Sería el efecto del chico que aún perduraba? Sí, seguramente fuera eso. Ella estaba tan feliz de hablar con él y que le pidiera ser su amiga que, muy probablemente, el efecto del joven durara incluso si éste no se encontraba cerca.

Repentinamente su estómago le avisó que aún no había cenado, así que decidió dirigirse a la cocina a comer algo. Aunque sus padres no estuvieran, no había pretexto para saltarse comidas.

Mientras hacía esto, no notó que, en la oscuridad de la noche, una figura cautelosa la observaba como si fuera el objeto más valioso y frágil del mundo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Lamento si los últimos han sido demasiado cortos, pero la última vez que intenté poner un día completo en un solo capítulo, me di cuenta de que sería excesivamente largo. Así que he decidido hacerlos más cortos. Y, antes de que me maten, sí he tardado una eternidad en subir esto, pero fue porque tuve que arreglar un error en unos trámites que debo realizar, sí, eso ¿Qué? No es tan fácil como parece.

En fin, seguramente en el próximo capítulo… sucedan cosas.

Si quieren protestar por la paz mundial, llorar hasta morir o descargar sus crisis existenciales, supongo que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	6. Caminito de la escuela

¡Hola cibernautas perturbados del espacio! Aquí Barandilla Show con un nuevo capítulo de Yandere Reality, el fanfic.

Los personajes de Doki Doki Literature Club y Yandere Simulator pertenecen a Dan Salvato y Yandere Dev respectivamente, yo solo los exploto laboralmente.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, los pájaros cantaban, las flores despertaban, y, milagrosamente, Ayano Aishi se levantaba de buenas. Evidentemente, el efecto del día anterior aún perduraba en el estado de ánimo de la pelinegra.

Tranquilamente, comenzó a efectuar su rutina para, acto seguido, salir de casa y encontrarse con la persona que menos esperaba que estuviese ahí.

El mismísimo Taro Yamada.

Ayano, tan lista como es, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué, cómo o cuándo, Taro Yamada había encontrado su dirección, ignorando el hecho de que ambos decidieron irse juntos a casa el día anterior.

̶ T-Taro-senpai ¿Q-qué hace usted aquí? ̶

̶ Bueno, pensé que tal vez era una buena idea venir a recogerte. Tú sabes, después de la pelea que tuve con Osana, es mejor que conozca más gente ̶ Taro sonrió encantadoramente a los ojos de Ayano.

̶ ¿E-enserio, Taro-senpai? ̶ preguntó la chica soñadoramente.

̶ Así es, creo que eres una persona muy amable y atenta, por lo que supongo que podríamos congeniar realmente bien, ya lo he dicho antes ̶

̶ B-bueno, si lo dice así… ̶

̶ Vamos ¿No somos amigos acaso? Deja de tratarme de usted, se siente raro ̶

̶ ¡L-lo siento! ̶

̶ ¡No te disculpes! ¡Eso solo habla bien de tu educación! ̶ El chico miró el reloj de muñeca que suele llevar ̶ De todas formas, creo que deberíamos ir yendo. No queremos llegar tarde a clases ¿O sí? ̶ Este hombre llena al narrador de orgullo.

̶ N-no, vayamos ̶

De esta forma, ambos, Taro y Ayano, comenzaron a caminar juntos a la escuela.

̶ Sabes, antes de entrar de vacaciones no estuve en casa, así que no pasé tiempo con Osana. Creí que de alguna forma milagrosa cambiaría su enfermiza actitud, pero veo que no fue el caso ̶ el joven suspiró ̶ Es una lástima, realmente me apena tener que distanciarme de alguien que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo ̶

A Ayano realmente no le agradaba tener que pensar en todo el tiempo en que la perra de lunares pasó con su querido senpai.

̶ B-bueno, si a-alguien tiene una horrible actitud, i-incluso si es alguien que quieres mucho, c-creo que lo mejor es a-alejarte ̶

̶ Sí, supongo que tienes razón ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado? ̶

̶ E-en realidad, n-nunca tuve muchos amigos, n-no solía ser muy sociable ̶

̶ ¿De verdad? Yo creo que eres muy agradable ̶

̶ ¿E-en serio? ̶

̶ Tenlo por seguro ̶

Ambos muchachos habían llegado ya a la puerta de la escuela, era momento de que ambos se retiraran a su respectiva clase.

̶ Vaya, parece que es momento de que nos separemos ¿Te apetece si nos vamos juntos a casa cuando las clases acaben? ̶

̶ ¡Me encantaría! D-digo… si no es mucha molestia ̶

̶ De acuerdo ̶ Taro comenzó a alejarse ̶ Nos vemos, Ayano ̶

Y así el chico se retiró abandonando a Ayano en una sensación tan reconfortante que creyó nunca sentir. Posteriormente, decidió irse a su propia clase.

Por otra parte, en la casa de nuestra castaña favorita, la familia se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente.

̶ Sí, así es ̶ comentaba el padre de Monika ̶ El director Toriya quiere que el balance general de la empresa esté terminado esta semana, así que es probable que vuelva tarde ̶

̶ Bueno, no es como si hubiera algo que hacer realmente ̶ respondió la madre.

̶ Últimamente papá se la pasa mucho tiempo en el trabajo ̶ Argumentó silenciosamente la más pequeña de la casa, de modo que sólo su hermana mayor la escuchara.

̶ Esas son las consecuencias de trabajar para alguien en nuestro sistema capitalista, es como si les vendieras tu alma a cambio de una paga estable ̶ Le respondió la joven de ojos verdes mientras continuaba comiendo ̶ En definitiva, papá se ha convertido en un esclavo más de una empresa burocrática ̶

̶ Hermana ̶

̶ ¿Sí? ̶

̶ Mamá está detrás de ti ̶

Monika no alcanzo a voltear antes de sentir las manos de su madre sobre los hombros.

̶ Monika, no creas que he olvidado que no recogiste tu cuarto ayer ̶

̶ S-sí, bueno. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer ayer ¿Sabes? ̶

̶ Si contactar a personas desconocidas por internet son cosas que consideras importantes ̶

̶ ¡Miya! ̶

El agarre de la madre de Monika se hizo más fuerte, comenzando a lastimar.

̶ ¡De modo que estabas perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Si esto influye en tus calificaciones considérate muerta, jovencita! ̶

Ding dong.

̶ ¡Monika, estás ahí! ̶ se trataba de Sayori.

La madre de Monika se calmó un poco.

̶ Bueno, más tarde decidiré tu castigo. Puedes irte ̶ después agregó ̶ ¡Pero te quiero en casa justo después de los clubes! ̶

Monika decidió salir lo más rápido posible de casa. Justo después de salir, como ya se lo esperaba, se encontró con Sayori.

̶ ¡Monika! ¡Finalmente sales! ̶

̶ Hola, Sayori ̶

̶ ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo de todos modos? ̶

̶ Mamá ̶

̶ Ya veo ̶

Monika y Sayori se conocían desde antes de entrar a la preparatoria, naturalmente, Sayori conocía de sobra a la familia de ésta. Por eso no se extrañaba de que su madre la retrasara de vez en cuando, sobre todo si la castaña se metía en problemas, lo cual era; pese a la reputación que tenía, casi siempre.

̶ No hay necesidad de hablar de eso, Sayori ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? ̶

̶ Realmente bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, lo sabes. He estado tomando los medicamentos, así que está bien ̶

̶ Me alegra que finalmente estés buscando ayuda, no sabría qué hacer si algo malo te pasara ̶

̶ … ̶

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio durante unos el resto del camino mientras lentamente avanzaban hacia la escuela. Después de todo, es como si hubiera mucho de qué hablar realmente ¿O sí?

* * *

Aquí otro capítulo más de esta cosa rara que hice mientras me aburría mortalmente en clase.

En fin, si quieren levantar un complot conspirativo, saltar de un puente o devorar peces, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	7. La cocinera y preparaciones apresuradas

¡Hola lombrices gatunas de internet! Aquí Barandilla Show con un nuevo capítulo de Yandere Reality, el fanfic.

Como siempre, los personajes de Doki Doki Literature Club y de Yandere Simulator pertenecen a Dan Salvato y a Yandere Dev respectivamente, yo solo los amenazo de muerte para que sigan mi guion malévolo.

* * *

El timbré anunciando la hora del almuerzo resonó por toda la extensión de Akademi High School, para fortuna de los estudiantes, incluyendo a nuestra querida yandere favorita.

Ayano salió ansiosa a disfrutar de su receso, además de "admirar" a su adorado senpai, o al menos ese era el plan original de la joven. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que salió del salón de clases cuando fue interceptada por una joven que no había visto antes. Su cabello era castaño, lo llevaba suelto y cortado hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran color menta y llevaba una pañoleta y un mandil del mismo color, además de poseer una banda roja de líder de club. A pesar de este último detalle, no le sonaba de nada.

̶ ¿Panqués de mora azul? ̶ La chica habló.

Ayano no logró reaccionar al comentario de la joven misteriosa que se posaba frente a ella, en lugar de ello, decidió mirar fijamente a la muchacha de la forma más preocupante posible sin decir ni una sola palabra.

̶ ¿Te encuentras bien? ̶ La chica de la pañoleta verde pareció percatarse de la situación.

̶ ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Sí, sí, es solo que me sorprendiste. Creí que ya conocía a todos los líderes de club de la presentación del primer día ̶

̶ Enfermedad y, supongo que eres nueva en la academia ¿No es cierto? ̶

̶ ¿Se nota tanto? ̶

̶ Sí, bueno, no importa. Debería presentarme apropiadamente ̶ Mencionó alegremente la chica del mantel mientras sostenía una sonrisa en su rostro ̶ Mi nombre es Amai Odayaka, soy la líder del club de cocina. Espero que nos llevemos bien ̶

̶ Soy Ayano Aishi, club de irse a casa, un gusto ̶

̶ El gusto es mío… Oye, Ayano ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ̶

̶ ¿Además de la que estás haciendo? Claro ̶

̶ ¿Eras tú la chica con la que llegó Taro Yamada en la mañana? ̶

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenida a la azabache, inmediatamente sus pensamientos se pusieron a la defensiva ¿Por qué había hecho esa pregunta una chica que acababa de conocer? ¿Acaso, tal vez, se sentía atraído por SU senpai? Dada su naturaleza, comenzó a temer de la joven que tenía frente a ella.

̶ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ̶ Habló la yandere con un tono bastante sospechoso; a pesar de intentar con todas sus fuerzas no demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones.

̶ ¡Wow! ¡Tranquila! Es solo que nunca había visto a Taro con alguien que no fuera Osana ̶

̶ Oh, era eso ̶ Respondió Ayano sin convencerse del todo ̶ Osana y Taro tuvieron una pelea bastante fuerte recientemente. Intenté devolverle a Taro un libro que encontré tirado, pero parece que Osana malinterpretó la situación ̶

̶ Ya veo ̶ Amai suspiró pesadamente ̶ Sabía que esto iba a terminar pasando de un momento a otro ¡Oh! No me malinterpretes, Osana siempre ha tenido esa actitud, sobre todo si se trata de Taro, sabía que tarde o temprano se metería en problemas, por eso siempre intenté que se acercara más a otros, quería que dejara de lado esa actitud tan violenta. Realmente me sabe mal que terminara peleada con su amigo ̶

̶ Bueno, en el momento de la pelea ella realmente daba miedo ̶ Obviamente esta tipa está actuando, no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico… aún.

̶ Espero de todo corazón que decida cambiar, sé que le gustaba Taro, más ambas sabemos que tal vez no fue muy inteligente al momento de decidir cómo tratar a la persona que le gustaba ̶ No intentes suavizar las cosas, Amai.

̶ Sí, supongo que sí ̶

̶ Así es, pero cuéntame ¿Qué hay de ti? ̶

̶ ¿Perdón? ̶ Ayano hizo una mueca de estupefacción.

̶ No te hagas, vi como mirabas a Taro esta mañana. También te gusta ¿O no? ̶ Mencionó Amai con una mirada pícara.

̶ B-bueno, yo… ¿Tal vez? Nada más un poco ̶

̶ ¡Lo sabía! ̶ Amai parecía muy alegre ̶ ¡Oh! ¡No debes preocuparte por mí! ¡Realmente me gusta ayudar a la mayor cantidad de personas que pueda! Y te seré sincera ¡Ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja! ¡Jamás había visto a Taro tan feliz anteriormente! ̶

̶ ¿N-no crees que aún es muy pronto para afirmar eso? ¡Digo! Se podría decir que lo conozco apenas desde ayer y, bueno, no sabemos qué puede pasar ̶

̶ Oh, Ayano, Ayano, Ayano. Algunas veces el amor llega cuando menos lo esperamos y de la forma en que menos esperamos, no necesitamos conocer cada detalle de la persona, a veces el chispazo es inmediato ¡Justo como en una novela! ¿No te parece? ̶

̶ Supongo… ̶

En ese momento, la campana anunciando el fin del almuerzo sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a sus aulas.

̶ Ya es hora de volver a clase. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos después Ayano ̶ Amai se fue.

̶ Nos vemos ̶ Replicó Ayano ̶ Un momento ¡No he terminado mi almuerzo! ̶

Y así, Ayano terminó su receso haciendo lo inhumano para terminar su comida y no morir de hambre en las siguientes horas.

Por otro lado con nuestra castaña favorita:

Era la hora del descanso, descanso en el que se reunieron a comer juntos todos los integrantes del club de literatura, a petición de Sayori.

̶ Y entonces mi padre me dijo que prefería morir de la manera más horrible posible antes de continuar alimentándome ̶

̶ Ja, ja, ja, qué buen chiste, Natsuki ̶

̶ ¿Qué chiste? ̶

̶ … ̶

̶ Muy bien, dejando de lado el incómodo momento que acabamos de presenciar, continuemos con el tema que nos atañe: El festival cultural está cerca y debemos saber qué hacer para intentar reclutar nuevos miembros ̶

̶ Ugh ¿Realmente debemos reclutar nuevos miembros? No podemos, ya sabes, simplemente quedarnos al margen de la situación y disfrutar el festival sin hacer nada ̶

̶ Vamos, Natsuki, será divertido, además estoy seguro de que Monika tendrá planeado algo realmente impresionante, digo, no por nada es nuestra presidente ̶

̶ Ehm, gracias, pero si Sayori nos trajo aquí voluntariamente a fuerzas es porque nos hemos quedado sin opciones, así que necesito ideas ̶

̶ Bueno, técnicamente sólo llevo un par de días aquí así que no sé cómo son las cosas pero… ¿Supongo que un evento de poesía estará bien? ̶

̶ ¿Hablas de declamación? ̶

̶ Sí eso ̶

Yuri, quién simplemente había dejado que la conversación fluyera casualmente, reaccionó al último comentario.

̶ ¿D-declamación? ¿E-eso no es un poco demasiado? ̶

̶ Concuerdo con Yuri ̶ habló Natsuki ̶ Insisto en que no deberíamos hacer nada para el festival escolar, simplemente terminaremos haciendo el ridículo ̶

̶ Incluso aunque quisiéramos no presentar nada durante el festival escolar, todos los clubes oficiales deben presentar algo, ninguno esta exento de ello ̶

̶ Aun así ¿Por qué debemos buscar más miembros? ¡El club simplemente se hará más ruidoso y difícil de manejar! ̶

̶ Natsuki… ̶

MC repentinamente sintió como si las cosas fueran a salirse de control de un momento a otro, así que tomó la decisión de salvar la conversación, según él.

̶ B-bueno, en realidad, no creo que se trate de la cantidad de miembros, sino de la calidad de cada miembro, eso es lo que convertirá al club de literatura en un lugar especial ̶

Las chicas lo miraron con atención, sin mediar palabra hasta que Natsuki habló, derrotada.

̶ Ugh, está bien. Siempre y cuando solo sea un miembro o dos ¡Y espero que esta vez sea una chica! ̶

̶ Muy bien, entonces, levanten la mano los que estén a favor de realizar un evento de declamación para el festival ̶

Todos menos Yuri levantaron la mano.

̶ ¿Q-qué? ¿E-en serio van a…? ̶

MC no dejó terminar a Yuri.

̶ Vamos Yuri, estoy seguro de que lo harás genial, después de todo, eres una gran escritora ̶

Yuri se sonrojó por el comentario del chico y desvió la mirada. Al final simplemente musitó un casi inaudible "está bien".

̶ De acuerdo chicos, entonces los veo a la hora del club para comenzar a dividirnos las actividades y discutir más acerca de ello ¿Quedó claro? ̶ Todos asintieron ̶ Genial, entonces allá los veo ̶ Monika tomó sus cosas y se retiró. MC y Sayori la siguieron.

Mientras tanto, Yuri aún seguía en otro mundo debido al halago de MC, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Natsuki.

̶ Oye, Yuri ¿Realmente estas cosas te afectan tanto? Yuri… ¡Yuri! ̶ La más pequeña movió su mano frente al rostro de Yuri, esperando una respuesta, pero nada ̶ … ¿Al menos vas a comerte eso? ̶

Ni tarde, ni perezosa, Natsuki se apoderó del almuerzo de la pelimorada. Al no obtener ninguna reacción, decidió quedárselo.

̶ ¡Yay! ̶ Una vez terminado su cometido, se alejó de la escena.

Unos segundos antes de que sonara la campana, Yuri volvió a la realidad.

̶ Así que cree que soy una buena escritora, eh… ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde está mi almuerzo? ̶ La campana sonó. Mientras que una Yuri se lamentaba y Natsuki comía el último bocado.

De forma simultánea, en algún lugar de Akademi, Osana Najimi se encontraba pensando. Durante la hora del almuerzo había logrado escuchar la conversación entre Amai y Ayano. Parecía que Amai intentaría emparejar a Taro y a la rarita esa ¡Ella no debía permitirlo por nada del mundo! Por lo tanto debía trazar un plan para lograr desprestigiar a la Aishi ante los ojos de Taro.

̶ Realmente no permitiré que te quedes con Taro, rarita ̶ susurró para sí misma Osana ̶ Te sugiero que te prepares, pues este asalto lo ganaré yo… ̶

Mientras esto sucedía, una chica de cabello rojo observaba tranquilamente a través de las cámaras al tiempo que sus delicados dedos se desplazaban por las teclas de su computadora.

̶ Vaya, vaya, alguien no está dispuesta a admitir su derrota, parece que Ayano no tendrá de otra más que pelear ̶ Dejó de teclear por un momento ̶ Y lo mejor de todo ¡Es que yo no tuve que hacer nada! ̶

La joven volvió a mirar las pantallas frente a ella, está vez a la de pelo azabache.

̶ ¿Y ahora que harás, Ayano Aishi? ̶

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Tiempo de servicio social: ¿Cómo les fue el día de hoy? ¿Ya comieron? Recuerden tomar agua. Fin del servicio social.

Por último, sé que avanzo algo lento, no obstante, eso es porque esto va a ser bastante largo, de una vez aviso, en teoría, ni siquiera he acabado el "arco" de presentación. Si me tienen paciencia se los agradecería mucho.

En fin si quieren salir a montar caballo, bailar con mangos o gemir como tortugas, supondré que ya saben en dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	8. Un final de clases común

Hola a todos, aquí Barandilla Show con el siguiente episodio de Yandere Reality, El fanfic.

Como siempre, los personajes de Yandere Simulator y DDLC pertenecen a Yandere Dev y Dan Salvato respectivamente, yo solo hago uso de ellos porque me dio flojera crear los míos propios.

Ahora comencemos.

* * *

Finalmente, después de un calvario absoluto donde Ayano Aishi debía hacer hasta lo imposible para no morir de hambre, las clases habían acabado en Akademi High School. La joven salió apresuradamente con el único objetivo de calmar su implacable hambre, y de paso ver a su adorado senpai, antes de que sus entrañas comenzaran a comerse entre sí.

Nuestra querida yandere bajaba la escalera cuando fue testigo de una escena sin precedentes que no le agradó para nada. Ahí, en medio del pasillo, a la vista de todos y sin atraer la mirada de nadie, se encontraba Taro Yamada, hablando y riendo con nada más y nada menos que Amai Odayaka, la jovencita que Ayano recién había conocido durante el descanso.

"Maldita perra sarnosa, arrastrada…" Miles de pensamientos de índole insultante rondaban por la cabeza de la Aishi, cegada de rabia. Siempre desconfío de Odayaka, ella sabía que era el demonio en persona, pero no, debía ignorar su consciencia esa vez ¿Verdad?

̶ ¡Oh! ¡Aishi, allí estás! ̶ La llamó Odayaka haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercara.

Un poco sorprendida, Ayano se acercó al par de jóvenes que se encontraba hablando hace unos momentos, aún desconfiada y preparándose mentalmente para lo peor.

̶ Ella es Ayano Aishi, mi amiga y una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca ̶ Habló Amai "presentando" a la pelinegra.

̶ De hecho, Amai, ella y yo ya nos conocíamos. Justo después del… incidente con Osana ̶

̶ Oh, ¿Es eso cierto? ̶ Comentó la cocinera con fingida sorpresa al tiempo que Ayano simplemente asentía con la cabeza, pero no era necesario que Taro se diese cuenta de ello. ̶ ¿Acaso no crees que es una de las personas más adorables que has conocido jamás? ̶

Ayano no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse ante el cuestionamiento de la castaña, por el contrario, Taro miró con tranquilidad a Ayano, sonrió felizmente y le respondió a la cocinera:

̶ Sí, en efecto, es una persona bastante hermosa también ̶

Ayano miraba anonada a su senpai, mientras una atmósfera rosada con burbujas se formaba alrededor de su bello rostro y Amai posaba detrás de él con una gran sonrisas, guiñándole un ojo a Aishi y levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Ambos, Taro y Ayano, se miraron intensamente unos segundos más antes de que la de pañuelo verde interrumpiera ese momento de ensueño.

̶ ¡Muy bien! Ahora que todos somos amigos ¡Vayamos al club de cocina a celebrar! Deben tener hambre ̶

̶ Eso sería genial, Amai ¿Vamos? ̶ Cuestionó el chico dirigiéndose a la yandere quién, nuevamente, solo atinó a asentir.

Ayano recordó que no había comido nada en toda la mañana debido al contratiempo del receso, todo gracias a la mención de comida. No habían avanzado mucho cuando la joven cocinera tomó del hombro a Ayano y, susurrando en su oído, confesó:

̶ No te preocupes, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que ustedes dos terminen juntos ̶

Miles de pensamientos de índole agradecida rondaban la cabeza de la Aishi. Ella sabía que aunque sus motivos detrás de la ayuda que le prestaba eran demasiado sospechosos, Amai Odayaka era un ángel, siempre lo supo, pero no, siempre adelantaba conclusiones cada vez ¿Verdad?

Una vez en el club de cocina, la líder decidió dejar a sus invitados solos con la intención de que intensificaran sus lazos íntimos. Después de hablar con Taro, la jovencita estaba convencida de que esos dos terminarían juntos más temprano que tarde, así que no se preocupó por interferir esta vez y lo dejó todo en manos de los jovencitos.

̶ Y dime Ayano ¿Has vivido aquí mucho tiempo? ̶

̶ A-así es, he vivido aquí t-toda mi vida ̶

̶ Ya veo, es una lástima que Osana fuera de esa manera, si ella no fuera así, tal vez te hubiera conocido antes ̶

̶ No hay necesidad de disculparse, Taro-senpai. L-lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí, conviviendo juntos ̶ En este momento, la piel de Ayano tenía una tonalidad carmesí atravesándose por todo su bello rostro.

̶ Tienes razón, es una fortuna que te hubiera conocido ahora ̶ El joven pelinegro tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, lo único destacable era su gran sonrisa que de alguna manera hacía latir ferozmente el corazón de nuestra querida Ayano.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Ayano se acentuó. Pero justo antes de que pudieran decir otra línea, Amai llegó con un plato de galletas en sus manos.

̶ Vaya, vaya ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Si quieren los dejo terminar y me como las galletas ̶

El comentario rompió todo el ambiente del momento, Taro solo río nervioso mientras Ayano bajaba la cabeza en señal de timidez, aunque por dentro quería asesinar a Amai de todas las formas posibles.

Las mil y una maldiciones de Ayano se acallaron en cuanto Amai dejó las galletas en la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Incluso si odiaba admitirlo, Odayaka era una diosa de la cocina.

No pasó nada más que valga la pena mencionar después de eso. Una reunión de amigos normal con una conversación normal que terminó con Taro y Ayano caminando juntos a casa en un nada incómodo silencio.

Pero desgraciadamente no todos pensamos de la misma forma. Y aunque Odayaka apoyara a esta joven y extraña pareja, siempre había alguien que no deseaba compartir la felicidad ajena y que ahora se encontraba escabulléndose en las sombras, observando a nuestra amada pareja.

Se encontraba furiosa, gracias a Ayano Aishi, ella había perdido su credibilidad ante el resto de sus compañeros y, además, perdido al amor de su vida que por derecho le pertenecía ¿Acaso creen lo contrario? Pues eso no me corresponde a mí. Yo solo narro. Afortunadamente para nosotros, la "misteriosa" persona tenía la costumbre de hablar consigo misma, y una vez en la seguridad de su habitación, no fue la excepción. Veamos pues la magnitud de sus argumentos.

̶ ¡Esa maldita zorra! No… ¡ESE MALDITO TARO! ¡Cómo se atreve a dejar de hablarme de esa manera! ¡Y con esa rarita además! ¡Incluso a pesar de que hemos estado juntos desde preescolar! ¡Incluso a pesar de todo lo que hice por él! ̶ Que él no pidió, además ̶ ¡Todavía se atreve a dejarme desamparada de esa forma! ¡Incluso lo ayudé a quitarse aquella extraña obsesión! Sí… ¡Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si lo dejaba ahí sufriendo por encontrar cosas que no existen! ¡Trabajé tanto por él! ¡Y TODO PARA QUÉ! ¡Para que una estúpida rarita arruinara nuestra amistad en tiempo récord! Pero no creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, Aishi ̶ La pelinaranja observó la pizarra en la que tenía marcado su plan ̶ Sé que Odayaka intentará que sean pareja el próximo viernes, será una lástima que sus esfuerzos no rindan frutos… ̶

La muchacha miró hacia la ventana con una sonrisa malvada.

̶ Mañana todo acabará ¡ME ESCUCHASTE, AISHI! ̶

̶ ¡MALDITA SEA, CÁLLATE YA! ̶ La señora Najimi, exasperada, gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza. No la culpo, yo reaccionaría exactamente de la misma manera.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la punta del Japón, la reunión del club de literatura daba comienzo.

Como siempre, Yuri estaba ya, metida de lleno en un libro. Mientras que Natsuki y MC se encontraban en la lectura de un manga. Monika y Sayori, por su parte, se encontraban discutiendo acerca de cómo llevar a cabo el evento para el festival.

̶ … Y es por eso que creo que deberíamos buscar cómo hablarle a sus mentes creativas, Sayori ̶

̶ No podemos simplemente anunciarnos como un evento de declamación ¡Nadie vendría en primer lugar! No importa cuánto intentes hablarle a sus mentes creativas si no se presentan ̶

̶ ¿Pero entonces qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Obligarlos a venir a punta de pistola? ̶

̶ … ̶

̶ ¡Sayori! ̶

̶ Lo lamento, lo lamento. Pero hey, sería una forma eficiente de obligarlos a venir ̶

̶ Sayori, no vamos a secuestrar gente ̶

̶ De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Aunque… tal vez si queremos hacer que vengan, debamos usar "esa" estrategia ̶

̶ ¿Cuál? ¿Aquella que usaste con MC y que no quisiste comentarnos, mala amiga? ̶

̶ Venga, no empieces a hacer tu drama, Monika ̶

̶ ¿Insinúas acaso que yo hago dramas? ̶

̶ ¿Tú? ¡Nunca! Solamente una vez al día, todos los días ̶

̶ ¡Eso no es verdad! ̶

̶ Monika, te conozco desde la secundaria, casi no puedes mentirme ̶

̶ Tú lo has dicho, "casi" ̶

̶ En fin ¿Usaremos la estrategia o no? ̶

̶ Por mi bien, pero no sé si Natsuki esté dispuesta a cooperar nuevamente ̶

Sayori se dirigió a la pelirrosada con la máxima discreción posible.

̶ ¡NATSUKI! ¡TÚ! ¡Cupcakes para el festival! ¡Muchos! ¡Cula si no! ̶

̶ ¿¡Cómo de qué no?! ¡Venga! ̶

̶ ¿Lo ves? Era así de simple ̶

̶ De acuerdo, Sayori. Por ahora Natsuki tendrá mucho trabajo, así que el resto debemos dividirlo entre los demás ̶

̶ En efecto, mi estimada Monika ¿Pero exactamente qué nos hace falta? ̶

̶ Haciendo un listado rápido, nos hace falta: el contenido, séase los poemas que vamos a recitar; la decoración, si es que no nos da flojera hacerla, y la publicidad engañosa ̶

̶ Me encanta la publicidad engañosa ̶

̶ Pues si quieres de eso nos encargamos nosotras y dejamos a Yuri y MC que hagan la decoración ̶

̶ ¡Estoy de acuerdo con esa noción! ̶

̶ Aguarda… creo que eso le deja mucho trabajo a Natsuki. Tal vez deba ayudarla y… ̶

̶ Oh, créeme, no quieres meterte con Natsuki y su cocina, se lo toma muy en serio. MUY ̶ Flashbacks de Vietnam aparecen

̶ Bueno, entonces supongo que eso es todo. Para no saturarnos, hagamos todo con tiempo la siguiente semana ̶

̶ Pfff, se nota mucho que no sabes nada de diversión ¡Debemos hacer todo un día antes! ¡De esa forma subiremos los niveles de adrenalina del grupo! ¿Acaso no quieres sentir la emoción, Monika? ̶

̶ Realmente quiero, pero el consejo se ha puesto muy delicado últimamente. Han decidido evaluar a los clubes en base a su actividad del festival, si llegan a la conclusión de que no han puesto mucho esfuerzo en ello, los cerrarán ̶

̶ ¿Y eso? ̶

̶ Sucede que últimamente han estado operando varios clubes fantasma solamente para hacer uso del presupuesto de la escuela. Son medidas para contrarrestarlo ̶

̶ Ya veo… entonces debemos esforzarnos ̶

̶ Sí, así es… ¡Oh, mira la hora! ̶ la hora de los clubes estaba a punto de terminar ̶ ¡Muy bien, todo mundo! ¡Es hora de ir a casa! Durante la siguiente semana y la próxima estaremos decidiendo los poemas que recitaremos durante el festival. Preferentemente de su autoría. Es todo, pueden irse a casa ̶

̶ ¿Un poema de nuestra autoría? ¿No quieres algo más? ¿Un masaje, unos chocolatitos? ̶

̶ ¡Natsuki! No deberías ser tan sarcástica. Es decir, es cierto, pero no deberías decirlo, o al menos, intentar decirlo de otro modo ̶

̶ Y es por eso que las amo chicas… ̶

̶ ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Será un evento fantástico! ¿Acaso no les gustaría mostrar sus habilidades de escritura a todos? ̶

̶ Eso es un poco… ̶

̶ Venga chicas, es más, les daré tiempo del club si quieren. Pero por favor ¡Nos estamos jugando el destino del club! ̶

Los tres jóvenes miraron confusos a la pelicastaña.

̶ ¿De qué hablas? ̶

̶ Dos palabras: Consejo estudiantil ̶

̶ Comprendo, aun así, no me da la gana escribir. Además, estaré cocinando cupcakes toda la semana, es mucho trabajo sabes ̶

̶ Si es así, podrías recitar uno de Yuri y… ̶

̶ Muy bien, lo haré ̶

̶ Excelente, entonces los veré mañana ̶

Después de que Yuri y Natsuki tomaran su camino, MC, quién solamente se mantenía al margen de la situación y decidía no entrometerse en cosas que no entendía; pues después de todo era la primera vez que entraba a un club; intentó detener a la jovencita por razones que desconozco… tal vez.

̶ ¡Espera, Monika! ̶

La joven, un poco reticente de disminuir el paso, le devolvió la palabra al de ojos ámbar.

̶ ¿Sí? ̶

̶ Bueno, me preguntaba si yo, es decir, si tú tenías tiempo libre hoy, podríamos salir a, ya sabes, tomar algo o… ̶

̶ Me encantaría, pero mi madre se enfadó muchísimo conmigo y en serio debo llegar a casa temprano si no quiero que me mate ̶

̶ Oh, bueno, comprendo ̶

̶ Sale, bye ̶

Sayori, que estaba observando todo desde las sombras, se acercó.

̶ MC, no te preocupes, la conozco desde hace mucho y sé que su madre es de temer. No creas que te rechazó o algo así ̶

MC no se veía muy seguro de las palabras de Sayori.

̶ Oh, es así ̶

̶ Sip, es más, te acompañaré hoy a casa ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! ̶

MC sonrió.

̶ Excelente, porque creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar ̶

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo.

¿Averiguaremos pronto que pasará después? Probablemente, si mis profesores dejan de dejarme tanta tarea y hacerme exámenes a lo menso.

Si quieren quejarse de sus vidas los leo, si desean bailar un cumbión, la paz mundial o una guerra mundial, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	9. Tiempo muerto

¡Hola gente de Internet! Aquí Barandilla Show con el siguiente capítulo de Yandere Reality: El fanfic. Antes de comenzar permítanme decir el disclaimer, como siempre.

Los personajes de DDLC y Yandere Simulator pertenecen a Dan Salvato y Yandere Dev respectivamente, yo solamente los renté a 3$ la hora.

Ahora comencemos.

* * *

Ayano se encontraba en casa desde hacía rato, se encontraba feliz. Últimamente su vida había dado un giro de 180°, justo después de conocer a Taro y, más importante, comenzar a sentir. Se encontraba aún más feliz después de encontrar una aliada que apoyaría su relación con Taro Yamada, no como la perra de Osana.

La joven acababa de tomar un baño y se encontraba reflexionando sobre estas situaciones mientras estaba recostada en la cama.

Se encontraba feliz de haber encontrado al amor de su vida, aquel que le daba color a su mundo en blanco y negro y cuya sonrisa provocaba las más bellas emociones en la pelinegra. Más aún de encontrar una amiga que la apoyara en su plan, pese a que no era muy natural para alguien enamorarse en tan poco tiempo. De cierta forma le alegraba más el hecho de que su madre estuviera equivocada respecto a lo que le dijo cuando era una niña pequeña, le alegraba saber que no todas las mujeres que se encontraran cerca de su senpai, intentarían acercarse a su amado. Era feliz sabiendo que tenía una cómplice en quién confiar.

Aunque era obvio que su madre solo hablaba en base a su propia experiencia, quién sabe en qué más podría haberse equivocado…

De todos modos, Ayano no ahondó mucho en eso, por ahora se dedicaría a vivir el momento. Pensaba que si las cosas se estaban dando así de bien, tal vez no fuera una idea tan descabellada confesarse al amor de su vida ese mismo viernes. Después de todo, Taro había tenido reacciones muy positivas con respecto a ella a lo largo de la semana.

Sí, seguramente lo haría. Se convenció a sí misma de que todo saldría bien, y si no, ella se aseguraría de que saliera bien.

Una vez mentalizada para el día siguiente, Ayano se quedó profundamente dormida.

Después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

No obstante, no todo es como se planea. Mientras nuestra querida muchacha planeaba la mejor manera de confesarse al chico de sus sueños, una rival pelinaranja planeaba todo para que no ocurriese.

Osana Najimi no estaba dispuesta en lo absoluto a dejar ir a su amigo de la infancia e interés amoroso. No, en absoluto.

Durante los pocos días que estuvo alejada de Yamada, se dedicó enteramente a investigar la forma de crear un rumor tan malo para evitar que su "amigo" aceptara la confesión de la joven. Más sin embargo, no esperaba para nada desenterrar un pequeño fragmento de una historia de hace algunos años, antes de que ellos nacieran.

Resulta que la madre de Ayano había sido procesada por asesinato. Incluso si se llegó a la conclusión de que ella era obviamente inocente; ella esperaba que Taro desconociera lo suficiente de este hecho para hacer quedar a la joven Aishi como la hija de una asesina. Y después de eso, seguramente Taro no querría tener que ver con ella de nuevo.

O eso era lo que planeaba, la verdad no había hecho más que una búsqueda rápida en google para llegar a tener algo de lo que aferrarse. No la juzguen, podrían tener un hijo así.

Utilizando el poder de la teletransportación y una máquina de tiempo literaria, podemos observar lo que nuestra amiga pelicastaña estaba haciendo en el mismo lapso temporal.

La jovencita de la academia Oshouri se encontraba lavando los platos bajo la mirada acusadora de la matriarca de la casa. Su castigo había sido decidido, nada de salidas con los amigos durante una semana completa, además de encargarse forzosamente de algunas de las tareas de la casa. Su hermana menor la miraba burlonamente.

̶ "Bueno, al menos no me prohibió el Internet después de todo" ̶ Pensó para sus adentros.

Independientemente del castigo, el resto de la semana había sido bastante movida con la llegada del nuevo miembro, si hasta Yuri y Natsuki habían comenzado a interactuar más con el resto y Sayori se encontraba más animada después de la llegada de MC.

Su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo acerca de su nuevo miembro, MC ¿Cómo rayos era que se llamaba? M era de Matsuda, estaba casi segura, casi. Pero aún no se hacía a la idea de lo que sea que significara la C ¿Su apellido? De ser el caso, entonces no era un apellido japonés ¿Sería entonces algo como un apodo o similar?

Monika se acababa de dar cuenta de que había comenzado a pensar demasiado en ese chico y no sabía por qué. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado se dio cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba en la ecuación ¿Por qué parecía tan predispuesto a hablarle a pesar de que nunca antes habían cruzado palabras?

Seguramente el muchacho había pensado que Monika era alguien al que es difícil acercarse, así que la jovencita no hizo más que suponer que no tenía por qué preocuparse por ello y dejó ahí su línea de pensamiento.

Después de todo, en ambos casos, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

No estoy muerta, bueno, sí, un poco, soy una no-muerta por ahora. Sí, ya sé que esta vez fue excesivamente corto en contraste con la cantidad de tiempo que desaparecí.

Es increíble la cantidad de tiempo libre que no he podido disfrutar desde que las vacaciones terminaron. En sí no es que la carrera que estoy estudiando ahora sea muy difícil, pero la tarea es excesivamente larga e innecesaria. Además vivo a dos horas del centro lo que solo complica las cosas, ahora mismo estoy aprovechando que me cortaron el Internet y no puedo hacer la tarea para escribir esto.

Basta de hablar de mi vida, publicaré más seguido en las siguientes vacaciones.

En fin, si quieren quejarse de su horrible vida, comer una dona o andar en bicicleta, supongo que ya saben en dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	10. Nada sospechoso

¡Hola a todos! Aquí Barandilla Show en el siguiente capítulo de Yandere Reality: El fanfic.

Como siempre, los personajes de Yandere Simulator y Doki Doki Literature Club son propiedad de Yandere dev y Dan Salvato respectivamente, yo solo los tomé porque no tenía imaginación para crear los míos propios.

En fin, comencemos.

* * *

Era una mañana excelente, el sol brillaba, las aves emitían sonidos desesperados de apareamiento y Ayano iba corriendo a la escuela junto con Taro porque se les había hecho tarde… Ya no haré comentarios.

̶ Rayos, no volveré a olvidar cargar mi celular por la noche ̶ Se lamentaba Ayano ̶ Por mi culpa se nos hizo tarde ̶

̶ Tranquila, eso es algo que nos ha pasado a todos al menos una vez, lo entiendo ̶ Taro sonrió para calmar a la jovencita que tenía al lado.

̶ Sabes, no me hubiera molestado si decidías irte sin mi ̶ Y era verdad, la muchacha simplemente no soportaría si a su senpai le fuese mal por su culpa.

̶ Yo no me habría ido sin ti, ahora mismo eres la única persona con la que puedo ir a la escuela. Además, siempre me encuentro cómodo contigo al lado ̶

Las piernas de Ayano flaquearon, por unos instantes estuvo a punto de caer y se mantuvo en marcha de puro milagro. Pero, por dentro, su mente estaba nublada y su corazón latía tan rápido que bien podría sufrir un paro cardiaco en ese mismo instante. Menos mal que el hecho de que estaban corriendo ocultaba el enorme sonrojo que apareció en su cara. Se mantuvieron en silencio por el resto del camino.

Luego de despedirse ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, no obstante, la mente de Ayano se mantuvo en piloto automático, incluso después de que las clases comenzaran. Ella seguía particularmente encantada por las palabras del chico.

No fue sino hasta que se ganó un regaño de la profesora, que salió de su paraíso momentáneo. La jovencita se lastimó por este hecho y decidió comenzar a mantener la atención en clase. Realmente deseaba que esos días no terminaran jamás.

* * *

Monika caminaba tranquilamente al instituto, sola. Por la mañana Sayori le había advertido que no iría con ella como acostumbraba. A pesar de ello, Monika no se sentía extrañada. En algunas ocasiones la pelicoral simplemente no se sentía con el ánimo de ello, dada su condición. Monika lo entendía perfectamente, más no podía evitar sentir preocupación por su amiga.

̶ ¡Hola, Monika! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ̶ MC saludó cortésmente sorprendiendo un poco a la joven.

̶ ¿MC…? Lo siento, realmente no me esperaba encontrarte en el camino a la escuela ̶

̶ ¿Tan raro es? ¡Pero si Sayori y yo somos vecinos! ̶

̶ ¡Oh! Entonces supongo que es por eso que ustedes dos son tan cercanos ¿La encontraste en la mañana hoy? ¿Se encuentra bien? ̶

̶ ¿De qué hablas? Es Sayori, siempre está bien, tal vez solo se quedó dormida otra vez ̶

No, eso no coincidía con el mensaje que Monika había recibido esa mañana por parte de Sayori ¿Acaso MC no sabía nada del tema? ¿Cómo era posible que su amigo de la infancia no estuviese al tanto de un tema tan delicado como ese?

Sayori siempre intentaba, en medida de lo posible, que las personas a su alrededor no se preocuparan por ella y vivieran su vida lo más felices posible. Era lamentable, pero la muchacha siempre pensaba que el resto de personas era mucho más importantes que ella.

Dio por hecho que la reticencia de Sayori a hablar de sus problemas fuera la causa de la ignorancia del muchacho y decidió dejar la conversación en ese punto. No le parecía correcto hablar de los problemas de Sayori por su cuenta, no ahora que la terapia estaba haciendo un avance significativo, no le correspondía.

Al menos no por ahora.

̶ Por cierto, Monika ̶ El chico volvió a hablar haciendo que Monika abandonara su línea de pensamiento ̶ ¿Estarás libre el fin de semana? Porque me gustaría que pasemos algo de tiempo juntos para poder conocernos ̶

̶ Oh, sobre eso… ¿Recuerdas que dije que mi madre quería matarme ayer? Bueno, pues, eso. Estoy castigada. No creo que pueda ir contigo pronto ̶

̶ Y-ya veo, pues es una lástima ̶ Contestó el jovencito claramente desanimado.

̶ Bueno, igual no importa, tal vez alguno de estos días, después de que cumpla con mi castigo, claro está ̶

El castaño no se veía muy seguro de la respuesta de Monika, pero siguió caminando de todos modos. Después de todo, no es como si lo estuviera rechazando rotundamente.

Para suerte suya, Monika comenzó a hablarle de temas triviales con el objetivo de conocerse más a profundidad, lo que creó una sensación de esperanza para el de los ojos ambarinos.

La chica se despidió del joven una vez llegados a su destino.

̶ Bueno, aquí nos separamos ̶

̶ Sí, eso parece ̶

̶ Nos vemos a la hora del club ̶

̶ Eso espero, ojalá Sayori no llegue tan tarde esta vez ̶

̶ Esperemos que no ̶

̶ No te entretengo más, bye ̶

Los jóvenes se separaron para ir a sus clases correspondientes.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar indeterminado, en un tiempo indeterminado.

̶ Así que así son las cosas… ̶

̶ En efecto, así es como son ̶

̶ Pero ¿Por qué? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué haces esto? ̶

̶ Porque estoy decidido a todo por completar mis planes ̶

̶ Creí que éramos amigos ̶

̶ Precisamente porque somos amigos es que no voy a tenerte rondando ¿Verdad? ̶

̶ … ̶

̶ Escucha, si no puedes abandonar los sentimientos del pasado, será mejor que abandones, tú sabes a lo que me refiero ̶

̶ Realmente te estás volviendo igual que él ̶ La voz misteriosa parecía dolida ̶ ¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres? ̶

La otra parte no contestó, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba planeando, y a pesar de ello, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Él haría lo que hiciera falta para llegar a su fin, sin importar lo que tuviera que sacrificar.

̶ ¿Sabes? Esa idea ha dejado de molestarme últimamente ̶ Rio un poco ̶ No lo sé, quizás sea cosa de familia después de todo ̶

Justo cuando ambas partes estaban por irse, aquél que tuvo la última palabra habló nuevamente.

̶ En serio no quiero que seas un estorbo, no creas que no tomaré medidas extremas solo porque nos conocemos desde hace tiempo ¿Quedó claro? ̶

No respondió, después de tantos años de tratar con aquél individuo, sabía que una contestación habría estado de más. Conocía perfectamente lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer para el logro de su deseo.

En parte, aquella persona, se sentía realmente decepcionada por la forma en la que terminaron las cosas. Tanto tiempo invertido en que el muchacho se recuperase de esa extraña condición para que, cuando pensaran que había una esperanza, terminara de esta forma. No podía creerlo.

Por otra parte, también sentía un profundo terror. Tan intenso que, el simple hecho de pensar en lo que el individuo podía hacer, le daban ganas de vomitar.

Deus ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Hasta aquí el décimo capítulo de Yandere Reality: El Fanfic.

Si desean hacer cualquier comentario o acción sobre cualquier cosa, supondré que sabrán en dónde y cuándo hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	11. Obligaciones

¡Hola panes náuticos del Internet! ¡Aquí Barandilla Show con un nuevo capítulo de Yandere Reality: El Fanfic!

Como siempre: Los personajes de Yandere Simulator y Doki Doki Literature Club pertenecen a Yandere Dev y Dan Salvato respectivamente, yo solamente los tomé porque me aburría mucho en clases y sinceramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Ahora simplemente comencemos.

* * *

Como siempre, no nos interesan las clases, así que vamos directamente a la hora del almuerzo. Donde Amai interceptó a Ayano antes de que lograra encontrar a Taro.

̶ ¡Hey! ¡Ayano! ̶

̶ Amai, que bueno verte. Ahora mismo estoy buscando a Taro-Senpai ¿Tal vez quieras acompañarnos a almorzar? ̶

̶ Oh, no, no, no. Tú ahora mismo te vienes conmigo ̶

̶ ¿Pero y Taro-sen…? ̶

̶ No lo sé, creo que tenía algo que hacer a juzgar por la velocidad en la que salió del salón hace rato. Pero no importa, eso solo facilita las cosas ̶

̶ ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? ̶

̶ Oh, querida. Obviamente me refiero a la siguiente fase de mi plan para juntarlos a ustedes dos ̶

̶ ¿Okey? ¿Y eso consiste en…? ̶

̶ En arreglar los detalles para que hoy mismo te le confieses a Taro debajo del cerezo ̶ Amai parecía muy enérgica respecto a eso.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hoy?! ¡¿No es muy pronto para eso?! ̶

̶ Oh, vamos. Sé que ambos se aman, estoy segura de ello. No creo que sea demasiado pronto ni nada por el estilo. Además, con lo poco que se ha relacionado Taro con el resto de chicas gracias a cierta pelinaranja, creo que será más que probable que te aceptará sin pensarlo dos veces ̶

̶ B-bueno, pero aun así, quiero decir ¿Tal vez sea yo la que no está preparada? ̶

̶ Exactamente, para eso estoy yo. Los amigos están para que, cuando temas saltar de un paracaídas, te empujen. Tal vez no sea el mejor ejemplo, pero creo que entiendes mi punto ̶

̶ Pero podría escaparme ¿Sabes? ̶

̶ No lo harás, ya planté la nota citándolo debajo del cerezo esta tarde ̶

̶ ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ̶

̶ Firmada por ti, la imprimí, así que no tuve que preocuparme por mantener el parecido de la letra ̶

̶ Ugh… ̶

̶ Ahora, deberás confesarte si no quieres que Taro piense que eres una cobarde y maleducada que deja a su cita esperando ¿Cierto? ̶

̶ P-pero, incluso si "lo cité" debajo del cerezo, no tiene que ser necesariamente para una confesión ¿Verdad? ̶

̶ Oh, Ayano, Ayano, Ayano, Ayano ¿En serio crees que en una escuela como esta, con un mito como ese, en un ambiente tan romántico como el que da el cerezo, te van a creer que los cites allí para jugar al shogi? ̶ Ayano se quedó callada, comprendía el punto ̶ Además añadí pegatinas de corazón en la nota ̶ La otra joven se quejó ̶ Así es, ríndete ante el poder de las pegatinas de corazón ̶

Después de un suspiro de resignación, la joven finalmente se rindió.

̶ Está bien ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ̶

̶ Lo estuve pensando mucho, gracias a dios logré elaborar un plan infalible: ¡Uno! Esperar a la hora acordada ¡Dos! Confesarás tus sentimientos mientras yo observo desde las sombras ¡Tres! Él acepta y todos son felices ̶

̶ Eso es todo menos un plan infalible ̶

̶ Oh, vamos, todo saldrá bien ̶

Ayano suspiró nuevamente.

̶ ¿Y a qué hora dices que era la cita? ̶

̶ Justo después de clases ̶

̶ Oh, demonios. Ni siquiera me das tiempo para mentalizarme ̶

̶ Tranquilízate, sé que todo saldrá bien. Solamente debes decir lo que te salga del corazón ̶

̶ Lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa ̶

̶ Venga, no es muy complicado. Aunque debo admitir, que si no hubiera plantado la nota, hubiera visto un romance más lento que en un manga shojo ¿En serio, mujer? ¡Sigues tartamudeando cuando le hablas! ̶

̶ ¡Oye, no puedo evitarlo! ¡Y ya no tartamudeó tanto como antes! ̶

̶ ¡Gracias a dios no! ̶ La castaña tenía una expresión horrorizada en su rostro, misma que se calmó inmediatamente ̶ El punto es que todo saldrá bien, independientemente de todos los dramas posibles que se te puedan ocurrir en tu cabeza, sé que ambos se aman y se mueren por salir juntos. Él aceptara, no hay duda de ello. Así que despreocúpate, te estaré apoyando ̶

Amai dio una palmada en el hombro de la pelinegra y salió de escena.

Por otro lado, Ayano estaba completamente aterrada de la situación en la que se encontraba. En otras condiciones, la jovencita tendría ganas de asesinar a Amai en cuanto pudiera, más la posición en la que se encontraba era lo suficientemente imponente como para siquiera pensar en ello.

Sin nada más en lo que pudiera ocupar su mente, la campana dio fin a la hora del almuerzo, incentivando a la ansiedad creciente de Ayano.

Mientras tanto el receso de nuestras queridas y adoradas chicas del club de literatura transitaba de la manera más natural posible: nuestra castaña haciendo cuentas para poder sobrevivir al festival con el poco presupuesto del que disponían, mientras el resto estaba para acompañar.

̶ ¿¡A quién chilaquiles se le ocurrió gastar tanto dinero en brownies?! ̶ Monika parecía exhasperada.

̶ ¡Oye! ¿Cómo iba a saber que en el callejón los brownies costaban diez veces su precio original? ̶

̶ Espera ¿Realmente no lo sabías? ̶

̶ No, y aún tengo la intriga del porqué ̶

Las chicas miraron a Sayori con cara desconcertada. Solamente a ella se le ocurriría comprar cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar y sin verificar la procedencia de determinado producto. Después de que a todas les diera una infección de una bacteria, gracias a que Sayori fue a conseguir agua de quién sabe dónde, decidieron dejar la obtención de insumos a Yuri. Al menos ella no las mataría con sus decisiones… por el momento.

Durante el incómodo silencio, MC, quién había ido a conseguir algo para almorzar, apareció.

̶ Entonces ¿En qué quedamos? ̶

̶ En que Sayori dejara de comprar brownies espaciales ̶

̶ Espera… ¿Qué? ¡Sayori! ̶

̶ Sigo sin comprender ¿Por qué se supone que eran especiales esos Brownies? ̶

̶ Especiales no, Sayori, espaciales ̶

̶ ¿Acaso vienen del espacio? ̶

̶ Mejor dejemos de lado ese tema ̶ Monika interrumpió ̶ No nos queda nada del presupuesto de la escuela para hacer algo medianamente decente en el festival. Por el momento tenemos dos opciones: Dejar que el consejo estudiantil cierre el club por la inspección, o, poner dinero de nuestra parte para lograr sobrellevar de alguna manera el evento ̶

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos, era evidente que estaban en una situación desfavorable. Si el consejo estudiantil no se hubiera puesto a realizar la inspección, probablemente les hubiera importado menos el tema del festival. Pero claro, no había nada que hacer, los clubes fantasmas siempre son un problema.

Por otro lado, si decidían cooperar por la causa de su propio bolsillo, existía la inminente limitación de que aún eran adolescentes promedio, por lo que sus ingresos podrían no ser suficientes. Podrían pedir prestado algo de dinero a sus padres, no obstante, algunos de ellos no estaban en condiciones de hacerlo. Sobre todo en el caso de Monika y Natsuki.

̶ Ya saben que yo y mi padre no nos encontramos en buenos términos ̶

̶ Bueno… normalmente no sería un problema, pero si les pido dinero ahora, mi madre me mataría aún más ̶

No hace falta decir quiénes se opusieron primero.

̶ Mis padres últimamente han estado invirtiendo casi todo en el negocio ̶ Dijo Yuri ̶ Además últimamente me han estado limitando, están preocupados por que gaste el dinero en drogas o algo así ̶

̶ ¿Y eso porq…? Olvídalo, ya me hago una idea ̶

̶ ¡Natsuki! ̶

̶ ¡Pero es la verdad! ̶

̶ Como sea, saben que lo más que mis padres pueden darme equivale a tres paquetes de galletas por día ̶

̶ ¿Por qué siempre tienes que medir todo en galletas, Sayori? ̶

̶ ¿Por qué no? ̶

̶ Hmm… pues… a mi padre realmente no le importa cuánto tome prestado ̶

̶ ¡Oh, cierto! El padre de MC es un miembro del senado bastante influyente. Gana mucho, así que no le importa realmente lo que MC haga ̶

̶ Suena muy conveniente y muy triste a la vez ̶

̶ No es necesario preocuparse por eso. El punto es que puedo conseguir el dinero que necesitamos para el festival ̶

̶ ¿Estás seguro, MC? No quisiéramos aprovecharnos de tu amabilidad o algo así ̶

̶ … ̶ Sayori se quedó mirando a Monika justo después de que dijo eso.

̶ Realmente no es nada, haría lo que fuera para salvar al club ̶

̶ Pues al final vas a ser más útil de lo que tenía pensado en un principio ̶

̶ Natsuki, no deberías ser tan despiadada con los nuevos miembros ̶

̶ Pues perdone usted, lady Yuri. No era mi intención ofenderla ̶

̶ Tampoco hace falta que seas sarcástica ̶

̶ Detesto deberle cosas a la gente, pero creo que te debo una, MC ̶

̶ *Debemos ̶ corrigió Yuri.

̶ Maldita sea, Yuri. El comunismo no funciona ̶ Natsuki nuevamente mostraba la amistad y aprecio que le tenía a la de cabellos violetas.

̶ ¿Estás segura, Monika? ̶ Sayori se encontraba inusualmente seria.

̶ No tenemos otra opción si no queremos que se desintegre el club. Además, le podemos pagar después ̶

La campana anunció el fin del descanso y de la pequeña reunión del club de literatura. Todos se escaparon rápidamente a sus aulas sin pensar mucho en ello.

Y sin embargo, Sayori se encontraba preocupada.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Si ustedes desean desear un deseo deseado, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	12. Confesion y presupuesto

¡Hola gente preocupante de Internet! Aquí Barandilla Show con el siguiente capítulo de Yandere Reality: El Fanfic.

Como siempre, los personajes de Yandere Simulator y DDLC le pertenecen a Yandere dev y a Dan Salvato respectivamente. Yo solamente los usé para romper sus sueños y esperanzas.

Ahora, comencemos.

* * *

Era la hora, era el momento en el que Ayano se confesaría. Durante las clases no pudo concentrarse debido a los nervios que la asolaban de solo pensarlo ¿Saldría bien? ¿El muchacho aceptaría sus sentimientos? O, por el contrario ¿Arruinaría la probabilidad de entablar una amistad con el joven debido a sus sentimientos?

La muchachita volteó nerviosamente hacia el arbusto donde Amai se encontraba espiando, la otra joven se limitó a sostener la mirada y sonreírle en un intento, aunque inútil, de aliviar la preocupación de Ayano.

En el mismo momento, Taro acababa de abrir su casillero, encontrando en el acto la nota que había sido plantada con anterioridad. Procedió a leer el contenido, su corazón comenzó a palpitar furiosamente de inmediato, finalmente, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el punto de encuentro.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos, Ayano bajo el cerezo, al ver al muchacho corriendo velozmente en su dirección, entró en pánico. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, su garganta se secó, sus piernas temblaban y, lo peor de todo, Amai se había escondido inmediatamente para no intervenir en su confesión, pesé a que ya lo había hecho más de lo que le hubiera gustado a la Aishi.

El joven se encontraba ya subiendo la pequeña colina en la que se encontraba el árbol mítico. Presa del pánico, Ayano comenzó a considerar seriamente el salir corriendo, pero si lo hacía, probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad en el futuro.

El tiempo se había acabado, el jovencito se encontraba justo frente a ella. Afortunadamente para sus ahora sensibles sentimientos, fue él el que tomó la primera palabra.

̶ Ayano ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? ̶

La joven abrió su boca, más no salió ningún sonido de ella, no se atrevía, sus nervios no se habían calmado del todo.

̶ Vine tan rápido como pude cuándo leí tu nota ̶ Volvió a hablar el muchacho.

̶ Y-y-y-y…. Y-y-y-yo… ̶

Taro solamente la miraba, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, esperando el resto de la frase.

Ayano, al ver que cualquier cosa que dijera ahora sería irremediable, decidió tomar una gran bocanada de aire y soltarlo todo de golpe, mientras se inclinaba y cerraba los ojos.

̶ ¡ME GUSTAS! ¡POR FAVOR SAL CONMIGO! ̶

̶ … ̶

Taro se quedó sorprendido por el repentino grito de Ayano. O al menos eso es lo que reflejaba su expresión. Poco a poco, la cara del joven se calmó y mostró una gran sonrisa en su lugar.

Durante ese tiempo, a Ayano ya le habían dado tres o cuatro infartos y un golpe de calor, los cuáles fueron descontinuados al escuchar la respuesta de Taro.

̶ ¡Tú también me gustas! ¡Estaría encantado de salir contigo! ̶

Taro tomó las manos de Ayano, haciendo que la mencionada abriera los ojos de golpe.

̶ ¿De verdad? ̶ Ayano de alguna forma pensaba que estaba dentro de un sueño, no podía creérselo ¡Acababan de aceptar sus sentimientos!

̶ ¡Pues por supuesto que sí! Eres una persona tan dulce, calmada, tímida y perfecta que me hace preguntarme por qué no te conocí antes ̶

̶ Entonces… ̶

Taro rio alegremente.

̶ Supongo que ahora somos pareja ̶

̶ ¡JODER SIIIÍ! ¡ESO ES! ¡YA ERA HORA! ̶ Amai había salido abruptamente de su escondite gritando con energía. Era evidente que se encontraba emocionada por la nueva relación de sus amigos, tanto que ignoró el hecho de que éstos la miraran incómodos.

̶ ¿Deberíamos irnos? ̶

̶ C-claro ̶

El par de adolescentes se retiró del sitio tomados de la mano.

Mientras tanto el club de literatura de la academia Oshouri continuaba debatiendo la mejor forma de distribuir el dinero, ya que, aunque MC hubiese dicho que no era un problema pedírselo a su padre, tampoco querían abusar de sus buenas intenciones. Sobre todo porque tampoco sabían exactamente de qué cantidad de dinero estaban hablando.

̶ … Entonces, una sexta parte del dinero a los carteles, un tercio a la decoración y, un tercio y una sexta parte a los cupcakes. Eso debería ser suficiente para la resolución apropiada de cada una de las actividades, considerando los precios y el trabajo de cada una de nuestras tareas ¿No? ̶ Yuri acababa de hacer su última cooperación.

̶ ¿Pero no es un poco injusto para los demás? ¿Por qué no dividirlo entre tres y ya está? ̶ MC habló mientras Natsuki disimuladamente hacía cuentas con los dedos para enterarse de cuánto equivalía lo que dijo Yuri.

̶ No lo sería. Verás, los ingredientes para la elaboración de los pastelillos son más caros que los insumos de papelería que el resto necesitamos. Además, los carteles requieren aún menos recursos que la decoración, pues su objetivo es informar, no apantallar. Ergo, es más que justo si dividimos el dinero de esa forma ̶

̶ Ya veo ̶

̶ Hagan lo que quieran. Solo acaben de una vez con esta discusión, me duele la cabeza ̶

̶ Bueno, supongo que dividiremos el dinero así ¿Estás de acuerdo, Sayori? ̶

Sayori se mantenía en silencio, sentada en su pupitre, mirando a la nada.

̶ ¿Sayori? ¡Sayori! ̶

̶ ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ̶

̶ ¿Sayori, te encuentras bien? No has dicho nada desde que empezó la hora del club ̶

̶ Perdón, es solo que me encuentro un poco distraída, eso es todo ̶

̶ Muy bien… ̶ Monika prosiguió sin creerse del todo la excusa de Sayori ̶ Entonces repartiremos el dinero como dijo Yuri ¿Algo más que debamos hacer? ̶

̶ La selección de poemas que vamos a declamar ̶

̶ ¡Oh, cierto! Muy bien, para eso tenemos dos posibles opciones… ̶

Sayori, repentinamente, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Monika lo suficiente para que los demás no la escucharan.

̶ Moni… realmente no me siento bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa ̶

̶ S-seguro ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ̶

̶ No, está bien. Quédate aquí con los demás, solo necesito descansar un poco ̶ Sayori tomó sus cosas y, sin decir nada más, salió del club.

̶ ¿Le pasa algo a Sayori? ̶

̶ No se siente bien ̶

Silencio, al menos Yuri y Natsuki, obviando a Monika, conocían el verdadero significado de esa frase. Y sabían que no era nada bueno.

Aunque resultó bastante extraño pues, a pesar de que evitaba constantemente el apoyo que ofrecían sus amigas, sus padres lograron convencerla de ir a terapia, y gracias a la medicación, habían logrado hacer avances significativos. Sayori no había tenido ninguna recaída desde entonces, hasta ahora.

̶ Bueno, siguiendo con lo nuestro… Tenemos dos opciones: Hacer nuestros propios poemas o buscar en Internet. Ustedes decidan ̶

̶ También podríamos hacer algunos y buscar otros ̶

̶ Eso es cierto, pero considero que sería mejor mantener constancia en nuestra selección ̶

̶ ¿De verdad vamos a decidir esto ahora? ̶ Natsuki interrumpió el hilo de la discusión, se notaba un poco molesta ̶ ¿No deberíamos esperar a que Sayori esté presente? ̶

̶ Natsuki… ̶

̶ Sabes bien que cuando Sayori se siente mal, lo mejor que podemos hacer es darle su espacio. Además, voy a preguntarle su opinión después, solo quiero recabar sus opiniones de una vez para tener la respuesta para el lunes ̶

Natsuki simplemente chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado. Sabiendo que no había nada más que hacer.

Dejando que la conversación siguiera su ritmo de forma natural, aunque apartándose un poco de ésta, Natsuki intentaba calmar su molestia. Sabía que Monika tenía razón en que es mejor dejar a Sayori sola ahora y, aunque ella no estuviera presente, también debían dar fin al asunto de la planeación para el evento, pues se jugaban el futuro del club.

Fue entonces cuando su mente se dio cuenta de un ligerísimo detalle: MC no pareció reaccionar de ninguna forma a la repentina fuga de Sayori ¿No se suponía que eran amigos de la infancia? Ni siquiera se ofreció a llevarla, como si no le importara lo que pasaba.

̶ Y ya solo nos queda Natsuki ̶

̶ ¿Perdón? ̶

̶ ¿Tú también estás distraída? ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo mundo? ̶

̶ S-supongo que el repentino descubrimiento de que no quedaba dinero en el presupuesto pudo cansarnos un poco más de lo que pensamos ̶

̶ Concuerdo con MC, Monika. La constante discusión de estos detalles eventualmente terminaría agotándonos ̶

̶ Sabes, creo que tienes razón ̶ Monika suspiró ̶ Deberíamos dejar esta reunión hasta aquí y luego todos me mandan su opinión por el chat del club ̶

̶ Yo estoy de acuerdo ¡Así podemos descansar todos! ̶ MC estaba inusualmente animado.

̶ Entonces deberíamos ir a casa ̶

Los cuatro jóvenes tomaron sus cosas con intenciones de retirarse del club. Pero Natsuki aún desconfiaba del chico.

̶ Monika ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? ̶

̶̶ Adelante ̶

̶ ¿No te parece extraño que a MC no le hubiera interesado lo que pasó con Sayori? ̶

̶ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ̶

̶ Vamos, todos sabemos exactamente a qué se refiere Sayori cuando dice que se siente mal ¿No es cierto? Sin embargo parece como si no le importara en lo absoluto ̶

̶ Oh, eso… Sí, hablé con él esta mañana. Por lo que pude deducir, parece que él no sabe nada acerca del problema de Sayori ̶

̶ ¿¡Qué!? ¿No se suponía que esos dos eran amigos? ̶

̶ Sí, pero, ya sabes cómo es Sayori con respecto a eso ̶

̶ Hmm… aun así, no me cuadra que no le hubiera ofrecido llevarla o acompañarla a casa ̶

̶ No sé ¿Tal vez así se llevan ellos? No todos nos comportamos de la misma forma con nuestros amigos, incluso tú tratas de forma diferente a Yuri y a mí ̶

̶ Bueno, en eso tienes razón, Monika ̶

̶ Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego ̶

Monika dio unos cuántos pasos antes de ser asaltada por MC, parece que quería ir con ella a casa. Por su parte, Natsuki buscó a Yuri con el mismo objetivo.

̶ Natsuki, voy a tardar un poco, aún me quedan algunas cosas por guardar ̶

̶ No importa, te espero ̶

La peli-rosa miró a los lados con el fin de matar un poco el tiempo. Pasó su mirada por el escritorio, la pizarra, Monika y MC que aún no se habían ido, la ventana hacia el pasillo… un momento.

Rápidamente regresó su mirada a Monika y MC, concretamente en éste último, nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Qué extraño ¿Habrá sido su imaginación?... No, ella lo vio, seguramente ¡Definitivamente lo vio!

Podría jurar que durante unas décimas de segundo, cuando Monika no lo estaba mirando, MC la miraba fijamente, sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus cuencas mientras una sombra tapaba el resto de la parte superior de su cara y su expresión se mantenía seria.

Sinceramente, daba miedo.

Por fortuna, ambos pares de muchachos pronto salieron en dirección a sus hogares.

En serio ¿Qué demonios pasaba hoy?

* * *

¡Se acabó el tiempo de lectura!

Si desean ahogar sus penas en alcohol, auto flagelarse o consumir sustancias de dudosa procedencia, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo. Así es, nunca, bajo ningún concepto en ninguna circunstancia.

En fin, sin nada más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	13. Una conversación virtual muy real

Hola, gente del Internet, aquí Barandilla Show con un nuevo capítulo de Yandere Reality: El fanfic.

Como siempre, los personajes de Doki Doki Literature Club y Yandere Simulator pertenecen a Dan Salvato y a Yandere Dev respectivamente, solo están aquí para refugiarse de las horribles atrocidades de la vida.

¡Comencemos!

* * *

Finalmente, Ayano Aishi había conseguido que el hombre de sus sueños correspondiera a sus sentimientos, no podía estar más feliz. Bueno, exceptuando el día de su boda que inevitablemente se acercaría en un futuro.

Apenas al llegar a casa después de todo lo acontecido, se dio cuenta de que la situación era real y no pudo más que soltar un agudo grito de alegría y correr a su cuarto. Cosa que dejó con una severa confusión a los padres de la joven.

̶ Creo que fue mala idea no tomar las pastillas de ácido fólico en el embarazo ̶

̶ … ̶

La muchacha estaba más que feliz, deseaba descargar su felicidad con cualquier persona. Pero, exceptuando a sus padres, todos sus amigos ya lo sabían y quería mantener la sorpresa para sus familiares para la próxima cena familiar, que era pronto.

Entonces recordó a la persona que la había contactado en Tuita hace algunos días. Podría contarle sobre su situación, más se sentía un poco extraño contarle su vida a alguien que no conocía en absoluto.

Después de pensarlo dos veces decidió narrarle su odisea, total, no es como si se fueran a conocer algún día y si no lo sacaba de su ser explotaría, no literalmente, pero ya saben. Incluso si no era lo mismo que hablar con alguien en persona, al menos aliviaría un poco la agitación en su pecho, o al menos era lo que esperaba.

Por otro lado, Monika acababa de llegar a su casa después de tener el recorrido más incómodo de toda su breve existencia. MC insistía en hacer conversación, no obstante, la joven se encontraba más preocupada por Sayori que en el diálogo con el joven. No es que fuera un mal chico, pero conocía a Sayori desde hace más tiempo y era inevitable no pensar en la de ojos azules, sobre todo conociendo su condición.

Total, que si el muchacho le hubiera preguntado si quería invadir Varsovia o si reconocía a Israel como estado legítimo, ella hubiese dicho que sí sin saber realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

Una vez encerrada en su cuarto le envió un mensaje a Sayori con el propósito de saber cómo estaba y su opinión acerca de los poemas para el festival.

Suspiró, realmente esperaba que contestara pronto para quitarse ese peso de encima.

El sonido de una notificación le hizo devolver la mirada a su teléfono. Desgraciadamente no era Sayori.

**Yan_chan_XQ: **AAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Vaya, vaya, era la persona que conoció por Tuita hace unos días. Acontecimiento por el que estaba castigada. Aun así, no se arrepintió de nada, la persona que conoció era bastante amigable.

**lilmonix3: **Pasó algo?

**Yan_chan_XQ: **ACABO DE TENER EL MEJOR DIA DE MI ASQUEROSA VIDA!

**lilmonix3: **?

**Yan_chan_XQ: **Solamente diré que no estoy en la friendzone.

**lilmonix3: **Yeii \\(^^)/ ¿Cómo pasó?

**Yan_chan_XQ: **Pues verás, una amiga mía metió una carta citándolo después de clase. Yo estaba nerviosa porque cuándo me dijo, ya estaba hecho, y pensé que no iba a funcionar porque nos conocemos desde hace poco. Pero cuando fui y me le confesé ¡ACEPTO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ACEPTARA!

**lilmonix3: **Bueno, al menos una de las dos tuvo un buen día.

Monika suspiró pesadamente, tal vez no deba hablar de eso con un desconocido, pero le gustaría saber más opiniones acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba, fuera de sus conocidos. Nunca se sabe, tal vez alguno pueda ayudarle en esa situación.

Mientras, Ayano, al leer lo que la otra persona había escrito, sintió una nueva emoción. No sabía exactamente lo que era, pero parecía querer saber lo que le ocurría a esa persona. Además esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

**Yan_chan_XQ: **¿Quieres contarlo?

**limonix3:** Una amiga mía tiene un problema con la depresión, últimamente había estado muy bien y llevando tratamiento, pero hoy parece que tuvo un episodio. Tengo miedo de que se le ocurra hacer algo estúpido.

Ayano sintió su estómago encogerse, parecía un asunto serio. No tenía la menor idea de cómo responderle. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ser lo más sincera posible.

**Yan_chan_XQ:** Realmente no sé qué decir, nunca he estado en una situación similar. Solo espero que pronto se recupere y supere ese bajón.

**lilmonix3:** Gracias, yo también espero lo mismo.

**Yan_chan_XQ:** Bueno, tengo que irme, ojalá se recupere pronto y no pase a mayores.

**lilmonix3:** Nos vemos.

La conversación terminó. Al final, Monika no pudo obtener mayores opiniones respecto a Sayori. Por lo menos, la otra persona parece haber tenido un buen día.

Una nueva notificación llegó al celular de la jovencita. Supuso que sería "Yan_chan" despidiéndose con un sticker o algo así, miró la pantalla, era un mensaje de Sayori.

"Tranquilízate, estoy bien. Solamente necesito descansar un poco. P. D. Quisiera hacer mi propio poema para el festival, si no es mucha molestia".

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, recibió otro mensaje. Era de la madre de Sayori, Monika tenía su número desde que supo del problema de Sayori.

"Monika ¿Pasó algo en la escuela hoy? Sayori llegó temprano muy decaída y no ha salido de su cama para nada. Temo que se trate de una recaída, ni siquiera quiere hablar con nosotros"

La castaña supo de inmediato que Sayori acababa de mentirle descaradamente. Después de todo, al igual que cuando recién la conoció, no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella. Si importar lo mal que estuviera o las consecuencias que le traerían después.

̶ ¡Hermana! ¡Necesito usar la computadora! ̶ Miya irrumpió sin avisar en la habitación de la mayor.

Al ver el rostro preocupado de su hermana, cosa que no veía muy a menudo, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

̶ ¿Sucedió algo? ̶

̶ Oh, Miya ̶ respondió Monika mientras mantenía la vista fija en el teléfono ̶ Esto es muy, muy malo ̶

Al mismo tiempo, una persona tecleaba rápidamente en el salón del Info-club, tan furiosamente que parecía estar poseída por algún espíritu.

La autodenominada Info-chan no esperaba tal giro de los acontecimientos, había estado intentando averiguar la razón del porqué demonios había un cadáver mostrándose en uno de sus monitores. No me malinterpreten, esta persona ya sabía exactamente quién y cómo había perpetrado el crimen. Sin embargo, no entendía del todo su motivo, ninguna persona normal sería capaz de hacer algo así en circunstancias normales.

Y no era la única situación que mantenía a la pelirroja tan preocupada. Ella contaba con que tarde o temprano la joven Aishi dejaría su orgullo de lado y contactaría con ella para hacer uso de sus servicios, más este inesperado cambio en el orden natural de las cosas le hicieron un agujero monumental a sus planes ¿Por qué él haría algo así? Sabía que Ayano tenía razones de mayor peso para obtener ese tipo de resultados asesinos: su propia genética. No obstante, esa persona demostró ser, tal vez, muchísimo más sanguinaria y propensa a eliminar a sus objetivos que la propia Ayano.

Y desgraciadamente, no era alguien al que ella pudiera usar para concretar sus planes, no como la joven Aishi.

Lo peor de todo es que todo en él resultaba asquerosamente normal, su única esperanza residía en un pequeño expediente clínico con todos los exámenes médicos del chico. Un rápido vistazo logró encontrar la posible explicación del comportamiento del jovencito: un archivo de psiquiatría.

Un mensaje despegó su vista de la ventana, desgraciadamente, sabía exactamente de quién se trataba. Alguien que había querido deshacerse de ella en varias ocasiones, sin éxito… y al parecer, requería de sus servicios ¡Cuánta ironía! Deseaba poder reírse en su cara de no ser porque su petición fue, probablemente, lo mejor que le podía haber pasado gracias a cierto error de cálculo.

Habiendo dado su precio, volvió a lo suyo. Después de una breve lectura, ya se encontraba sonriendo maléficamente. Tal vez sus planes no habían fracasado del todo, solamente debía arriesgarse un poco más para lograrlo.

Volvió a mirar el cadáver en cuestión, parece que una de las profesoras ya se había dado cuenta del desafortunado incidente. Muy bien, era hora de retirarse entonces. Salió tan rápido como pudo del edificio y se dirigió a su… hogar.

̶ "En serio, Aishi. No tienes ni idea de en lo que te acabas de meter" ̶ Pensó Info-chan en el camino mientras continuaba conversando con su cliente.

Un cliente que quería toda la información disponible de Ayano Aishi.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Seguro que nada importante.

En fin, si quieren leer un libro, asaltar un cohete o invocar al diablo, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	14. Fin de semana resumido

Muy buenas, gente procrastinadora de Internet, aquí Barandilla Show con el siguiente capítulo de Yandere Reality: El fanfic.

Como siempre, los personajes de Doki Doki Literature Club y Yandere Simulator pertenecen a Dan Salvato y a Yandere Dev respectivamente, yo solamente los tomé prestados en una noche loca llena de alcohol y sexo.

¡Comencemos!

* * *

Ayano se encontraba en el parque. A pesar de que había estado genuinamente preocupada por la misteriosa persona que había conocido por Internet y la situación con su amiga, no debía olvidar que el amor de su vida había aceptado sus sentimientos recientemente, y ese solo hecho, barría la incertidumbre que sentía de forma bestial, casi inhumana.

Y ahora mismo, se encontraba en una cita con su nuevo novio. Ah, qué bien que sonaba eso, sobre todo si hablamos de Ayano con Taro, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Taro se encontraba más que feliz, aparentemente, de caminar de la mano de nuestra querida Yandere. El plan original era simplemente ir a comer, pero en algún punto comenzaron a pasear por la ciudad y conversar de cualquier cosa para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Para la joven, Taro era el chico perfecto con el que siempre soñó. Aunque eso ya lo sabíamos, después de todo, no es como si se hubiera acercado a él por esa razón en primer lugar ¡Incluso había aceptado cenar con la familia de la chica! Nada especial, solamente los padres de la chica celebrando una de sus cosas raras.

Luego de un montón de cosas cliché que suceden en las citas, ambos se despidieron. Fue así como ambos pasaron su fin de semana.

Desgraciadamente, la situación no era tan favorable para cierta castaña, después del mensaje que le había enviado Sayori, fue imposible para Monika volver a comunicarse con ella. Incluso había ido personalmente a su casa, pero sus padres siempre le decían que no había salido desde que llegó el viernes de la escuela.

Aun con las emociones a flor de piel, Monika decidió darle su espacio a la peli-coral, al menos por el momento. Simplemente le envió un mensaje más dando instrucciones para cuando estuviera lista para ayudar a Monika con los carteles.

Lo peor era que los propios padres de Monika le restaban un poco la importancia al asunto, diciendo cosas como que "ya se le pasará, siempre se le pasa". Aunque la verdad era que ellos solamente querían que su hija se calmara un poco, terminaban empeorando el asunto.

La única persona en su familia que se encontraba genuinamente preocupada por la situación, era su hermana menor. Incluso se las arregló para que la mayor se relajara durante algún tiempo, lo que hacía pensar a Monika que esa niña del demonio podía ser adorable si le daba la gana.

En el chat del club, la incertidumbre era la misma. Yuri y Natsuki se encontraban intentando animar a Sayori, mientras que MC simplemente se extrañaba y preguntaba si algo malo había pasado. Total, que a veces no sabían si el chiquillo era ignorante, o simplemente estúpido.

Afortunadamente para los sentimientos de la castaña, esta vez fue Sayori quien decidió ponerse en contacto con la joven por medio de una llamada telefónica.

̶ ¿Bueno? ̶

̶ Hola, Monika ̶

̶ Sayori… ¿Cómo estás? ̶

̶ Bien, estoy bien ̶ Mentira.

̶ ¿Quieres hablar? ̶

̶ No, es solo… ̶

̶ Te escucho ̶

̶ Hablé con mis padres hoy, me dijeron que has venido a visitarme ̶ La de ojos verdes la dejó continuar ̶ Sabes que no quiero que te preocupes por mi ¿Cierto? ̶ Y así es como se hace enfadar a Monika ̶ No pienses en mí, solamente tienes que centrarte en sacar adelante al club… ̶

̶ ¡Basta! ¿¡Cómo demonios piensas que puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti en esta situación?! ̶

̶ ¡No deberías! ¡Aún tienes mucho en lo que centrarte en tu vida como para preocuparte por alguien como yo! ̶

̶ Sayori, has sido mi mejor amiga por los últimos cuatro años ¡Obviamente voy a preocuparme por una amistad que vale tanto para mí! ̶

̶ … ̶

No hubo contestación por el otro lado, pero Monika sabía que Sayori intentaba contener las ganas de llorar.

̶ Solo… procura presentarte a las clases y al club hasta el festival. Haz eso por mí, como un favor ̶

̶ … Lo intentaré ̶

̶ Gracias… Nos vemos en la escuela entonces, supongo ̶

̶ Sí, adiós ̶

̶ Y, Sayori… No vales tan poco cómo crees ̶ No hubo respuesta ̶ Te veo luego ̶

La castaña colgó el teléfono y suspiró, realmente no deseaba perder el control de esa forma, pero cada vez que Sayori se menospreciaba de esa manera se sentía mal. No por nada había ayudado a sus padres a arrastrarla hasta terapia en cuánto se dio cuenta de su problema.

Una pequeña Miya, que nunca admitiría haber estado escuchando la conversación desde el comienzo, se escurrió en la habitación, llevaba en sus manos un balón de futbol.

̶ ¿Juegas conmigo? ̶

La sonrisa infantil en su rostro ocultaba a la perfección sus verdaderas intenciones, una expresión tan natural de inocencia que simplemente lograba que todas las dudas que se podían tener sobre la pequeña se dispersaran. Simplemente esta niña se merecía un Óscar.

Sin embargo, la mayor la conocía perfectamente bien. Sin duda era otro de sus planes para distraerla de la amarga situación. Seguramente había estado escuchando su llamada con Sayori desde quién sabe cuándo y simplemente quería fingir que acababa de llegar. Un gesto un tanto considerado de su parte.

̶ De acuerdo, vamos ̶

Y así, ambas hermanas salieron de la casa.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ya veremos cómo continúa esto porque me estoy quedando sin ideas… nah, mentira, ya tengo todo esto planeado, así que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Si quieren organizar un complot, unirse a una banda de música o ver una película, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	15. Desgracia y Amargura

¡Hola a todos! Aquí Barandilla Show en un nuevo capítulo de Yandere Reality: El Fanfic.

Como siempre, los personajes de Doki Doki Literature Club y Yandere Simulator le pertenecen a Dan Salvato y a Yandere Dev respectivamente, yo solamente narro una realidad alternativa que da la casualidad de poseer sus mismos personajes.

Como sea ¡Comencemos!

* * *

Era un día común en la común pero feliz vida de Ayano Aishi. La susodicha acababa de bajar a desayunar, claro que no esperaba las miradas inquietas de sus padres sobre su persona. Naturalmente, la jovencita se extrañó.

̶ ¿Está todo bien? ̶

̶ A-Ayano ¿No te has enterado? ̶ Su padre era, por mucho, el más preocupado de los dos.

̶ ¿De qué debería haberme enterado? ̶

̶ Cariño… ̶ Esta vez su madre habló ̶ Una de tus compañeras fue encontrada sin vida el viernes por la tarde, salió en el periódico esta mañana ̶

Su madre le tendió la publicación del día y ella leyó atentamente, procurando no atragantarse con su desayuno.

"Durante la tarde del día viernes XX del presente mes, dentro de las instalaciones de la prestigiosa escuela preparatoria Akademi High School, se encontró sin vida el cuerpo de una estudiante del plantel… La víctima, identificada como Osana Najimi presentaba múltiples laceraciones por arma blanca, mayoritariamente en torso y cuello… Las autoridades correspondientes señalan que aún no hay sospechosos… Los directivos del plantel indican que se reforzará la seguridad a raíz de este incidente…".

Ayano no podía creérselo ¿Osana Najimi sin vida? Ella podría jurar que no hizo nada con respecto al tema; pese a que la chica de coletas le dio motivos más que de sobra para hacerlo ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

Ahondando en su memoria, su mente se centró en la líder del Info-club. Recordó cómo le dijo que si algo malo le pasara a Osana, ella estaría muy feliz. Pero, por otro lado ¿Realmente era capaz de ir tan lejos como para matarla?

Su madre, quién se encontraba sospechosamente tranquila respecto al tema, llamó a la chica.

̶ Solo espero que esto no afecte nuestra pequeña celebración esta miércoles ̶

̶ ¡R-Ryoba! ¡Podría haber un asesino en la escuela de nuestra hija y solo te preocupa nuestra cena! ̶

Ryoba ignoró a su esposo, mirando el reloj.

̶ ¿No se te está haciendo un poco tarde, cariño? ̶

̶ ¡Cierto! ̶

Ayano corrió velozmente a preparar el resto de sus cosas. Un mensaje de Taro mencionando que se encontraba fuera de la casa, volvió a interrumpir a la azabache. Fue entonces que, horrorizada, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba: Probablemente Taro no sabía de lo sucedido, y de ser así, ella debería explicárselo.

Dudando un poco de sus acciones, Ayano salió de su casa, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres.

̶̶ ¡Oh, Ayano! ¿Lista? Para nuestro primer día de clases como pareja digo ̶

̶ Ehm, claro… ̶

̶ ¿Ayano, estás bien? No pareces muy segura de esto ̶

̶ Lo estoy, lo que pasa es que… ̶

̶ ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa ̶

̶ Es, sobre Osana ̶

̶ ¿Osana? ̶ El joven parecía un poco disgustado ̶ ¿Por qué hablamos de ella ahora? ̶

̶ E-el viernes… la e-encontraron a-algo muerta en la escuela ̶

El novio de la chica detuvo su andar.

̶ ¿Q-qué? …Oh, oh, Dios ̶ Su rostro era una mezcla genuina de asombro y espanto, parecía que fuese a vomitar en cualquier momento ̶ ¿Cómo, c-cómo pasó? ̶

̶ N-no lo sé ̶ Mintió la muchacha, era consciente que aunque el chico hubiese dejado en claro que no quería volver a tener que ver con la peli-naranja, la conocía el tiempo suficiente para sentirse mal de todos modos. Y definitivamente, podría afectarle aún más el hecho de que fue asesinada a sangre fría. Que celos.

El joven respiró profundamente un par de veces, parece que el acto logró calmarlo un poco. Después continúo caminando y hablando.

̶ Y pensar que pasaría algo así en la escuela ¡No sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo! ̶ El dolor en su mirada le daba peso a sus palabras.

̶ Sí te sientes muy mal, tal vez deberías ir directo a casa por un tiempo y no acompañarme con mis padres el miércoles ̶

̶ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Iré! Te lo había prometido y nunca rompo mis promesas. Además… ̶ Taro se sonrojó violentamente ̶ Tengo que vigilar que no te pase nada durante el trayecto ̶

̶ ¿Aunque sean solamente un par de metros lo que nos separamos? ̶

̶ ¡Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar! ̶

̶ … De acuerdo ̶ La azabache no comprendía, pero su conversación parecía haber animado a Taro.

Mientras que la vida de Ayano era color de rosa, nuestra hacker favorita se encontraba nerviosa, preocupada y angustiada respecto a la integridad de su amiga Sayori.

Había estado esperando que su amiga le avisara para salir de su casa, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la madre de Sayori le dijo que hacía tiempo que se había ido.

Ahora mismo se encontraba caminando sola hacia la escuela. Cosa que no duró mucho cuando, sorpresivamente, MC llegó a su lado.

̶ ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Monika! ¡Qué milagro verte por aquí! ̶

̶ ¿Milagro? Si mal no recuerdo, el viernes vinimos juntos ̶

̶ Bueno, es cierto ¡Pero no nos vimos el resto del fin de semana! ̶

̶ Estuvimos hablando por el chat del club ̶

̶ ¡Sigue siendo diferente a hablar en persona! ̶

̶ … Como digas ̶

̶ ¿Sayori no viene contigo tampoco hoy? ̶

̶ No, su madre me dijo que se había ido antes ̶

̶ Me parece un poco raro ¿Acaso pelearon? ̶

̶ ¡No es eso! Sayori últimamente ha querido estar sola, no voy a culparla por ello ̶

̶ Así que era eso ̶ el joven se detuvo a pensar un momento ̶ ¡No te preocupes, esto ya ha pasado antes y siempre se le pasa después de una o dos semanas! ̶

̶ Espero que sea así ̶

MC dejo de sonreír al ver la cara de preocupación genuina de Monika. Definitivamente no había pensado que vería a la ídolo de la preparatoria de esta forma. Decidió que lo más sensato era cambiar el tema de conversación, así que eso hizo el resto del trayecto.

Después de despedirse de MC, Monika fue a su aula, encontrándose en el acto con Sayori. Se encontraba ida, su sonrisa habitual había desaparecido desde hace unos días, sin embargo Monika aún no se acostumbraba a este hecho y, al parecer, sus compañeros de clase tampoco. Algunos de ellos susurraban un poco.

̶ Oye, ¿Qué le sucede? ̶

̶ No lo sé, ella dijo que estaba bien, pero no creo ̶ Conversaciones similares siguieron.

̶ "Vaya, incluso los demás se han dado cuenta de que algo anda mal con Sayori" ̶ Monika pensó ̶ "Pero entonces… ¿Por qué MC no se ha dado cuenta aún?" ̶ La castaña apenas iba a hablar con la de ojos azules cuando el profesor llegó ̶ "Oh, bueno. Tal vez sea uno de esos típicos chicos que no se dan cuenta de nada ni con un cartel de luces de neón" ̶ Convenciéndose a sí misma de ello, en un vano intento por dejar de preocuparse por Sayori, puso atención a la pizarra.

* * *

¡Corte!

Bueno, hasta aquí el episodio de Yandere Reality: El Fanfic. Y, bueno, si desean beber agua, robar un auto o comerse el pastel que estaba en la silla, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	16. Preocupaciones

¡Buenas, gente extraña del espacio sideral! Aquí Barandilla Show con un nuevo capítulo de Yandere Reality: El Fanfic.

Como siempre, Doki Doki Literature Club y Yandere Simulator pertenecen a Dan Salvato y Yandere Dev respectivamente, yo solo destruí sus sueños y esperanzas y los hice hacer un drama horrible por el resto de sus vidas.

En fin… ¡Comencémos!

* * *

̶ Es una verdadera lástima el incidente que ha ocurrido, no puedo expresar con palabras cuánto extrañaremos a nuestra querida compañera, alumna, amiga… ̶

Dados los acontecimientos ocurridos el pasado viernes, se llevó a cabo una ceremonia en el gimnasio para honrar la memoria de Osana Najimi. Era extraño, nadie vio quién o cómo logró asesinar a Osana.

Ayano miró un poco a su alrededor, sus compañeros estaban genuinamente asustados. Algunos temblaban bastante y miraban a todos lados, preocupados. Otros intentaban contener las lágrimas y unos pocos simplemente permanecían serios.

El evento continuó por un rato más con el director hablando de lo desafortunado del evento y asegurando que se reforzaría la seguridad para que algo similar no ocurriese en un futuro. El evento terminó para que los estudiantes se dirigieran a sus clases.

Las cosas seguían sin tener sentido ¿Alguien detestaba a Osana lo suficiente como para asesinarla? Bueno, estaba esa persona que intentó reclutar a la azabache para hacerlo, pero Ayano no había pensado que fuera capaz de ir tan lejos.

Justamente cuando Ayano pensaba en eso, los gritos de una persona la interrumpieron.

̶ ¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué fue todo eso! ¡Definitivamente no es la forma de darle la bienvenida a vuestra princesa, o sea yo! ̶ Una risa afeminada y molesta fue emitida de los labios de esa persona.

̶ Ugh… Kizana Sunobu ̶ Amai se había parado al lado de Ayano.

̶ ¿La conoces? ̶

̶ Es la líder del club de drama. La he visto actuar, es buena, pero es un asco de persona ̶

̶ ¿Es eso así? ̶

Un chico del club de drama le respondió a Kizana.

̶ P-pero, mi lady… una persona acaba de morir y… ̶

̶ ¿Y acaso yo tenía la culpa de que se muriera? ¡INACEPTABLE! ¡La única persona que es digna de la atención de las masas soy yo! ¡Kizana Sunobu! ̶

̶ Sí, es así ̶ Amai le había respondido a Ayano.

La joven ni siquiera había mostrado un poco de lástima o respeto por lo ocurrido con Osana. Eso era bastante grosero, incluso si Ayano misma hubiese pensado en matarla.

Las jóvenes no hablaron más y regresaron al aula.

Mientras tanto, Kizana, siendo tan egoísta y diva como cree que es, ya había posado sus ojos en su próximo Romeo: Taro Yamada. El chico tenía un aura encantadora que lograba hacer temblar a Sunobu, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Incluso si solamente lo conocía de vista, la cosa era que, a ojos de Kizana, no podía existir un chico igual de bueno que él. Era guapo, y eso era lo único que necesitaba para lanzarse de cabeza. Sin importar lo que pasase, Kizana ya se había jurado que la única con el valor suficiente para estar al lado del joven Yamada era ella ¡Kizana Sunobu!

Si le preguntan al narrador, la joven se enamoró a simple vista, séase, que está fantaseando demasiado. Pero solo soy el narrador, así que no importa.

Finalmente, el descanso había llegado en la academia Oushouri. Durante todas las clases de la mañana, Monika no había podido centrarse del todo.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estuvo toda la clase observando como Sayori no prestaba atención y se ocupaba en actividades repetitivas en un vano intento por distraer su mente de las nubes de pensamientos que se alojaban en su cabeza.

Con inseguridad, Monika intentó acercarse a Sayori. Más la joven salió rápidamente del aula en cuanto se enteró de las intenciones de Monika, dejando a la castaña, e incluso al resto de la clase, bastante confundidos.

A éstas alturas, bastante claro era que la joven Sayori tardaría más de lo esperado en recuperarse de su lamentable estado. Ya que, si bien normalmente no aceptaba que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella más de la cuenta, normalmente tampoco huiría de ellos, mucho menos de Monika a quien consideraba su mejor amiga.

La joven castaña simplemente se resignó a darle su espacio. Tal vez a la hora del club la jovencita tendría más ganas de hablar o recibir ayuda. Por el momento decidió ir a almorzar junto a Yuri y Natsuki.

Las susodichas se encontraban como siempre, en la cafetería. Monika se acercó a ellas.

Era curioso cómo, a pesar de haber tenido problemas cuando recién se conocieron, ahora pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntas en la escuela.

̶ ¡Hola chicas! ̶

̶ ¡Qué hay, Monika! ̶

̶ Oh, Monika, buenos días ̶

La de ojos verdes hizo lo posible por evitar hablar de Sayori y extenderle su preocupación al resto de miembros del club. Esfuerzo que se vio inmediatamente frustrado cuando, ni tarde ni perezosa, Yuri preguntó:

̶ ¿Y cómo se encuentra Sayori? ̶

Culpándose a sí misma por creer que las chicas no notarían mucho acerca del problema luego del incidente antes del fin de semana y la preocupación de Monika todo el tiempo. Dios, si incluso recordaba haber preguntado abiertamente su opinión sobre el tema.

̶ Bueno, no muy bien. Estuvo evitándome toda la mañana y no creo que quiera hablar con nadie ahora mismo ̶

̶ Eso es completamente normal en esas condiciones, considero bastante prudente mantenernos lejos por ahora. Hay que darle su espacio ̶

̶ ¿Darle su espacio? Personalmente creo que debemos mantenernos cerca y evitar que haga algo estúpido ̶

̶ Realmente, eso solamente pondrá de los nervios a Sayori, no hables por hablar, Natsu ki ̶

̶ ¡Tú solamente quieres llevarme la contra, como siempre! ̶

̶ Natsuki, sabes que las aprecio a ambas, pero ahora debo estar más de acuerdo con Yuri. Sayori necesita poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de recibir nuestra ayuda, si actuamos con imprudencia solamente la angustiaremos más ̶

Soltando un suspiro, Monika aceptó que quizás estaba siendo demasiado asfixiante para la de pelo coral. Pero tenía sus motivos, después de todo, era la integrante del club con la que tenía la amistad más longeva.

̶ Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hizo que comenzara a tener una crisis justo ahora? ̶ Natsuki comentó.

̶ Probablemente no fuera nada, las personas con su condición, a veces, simplemente se sienten así, sin ningún motivo en absoluto, más que el de su condición misma ̶

̶ ¿Y creen que ese sea el caso? Ya saben, después de todo ha estado tomando sus medicinas y eso ̶

̶ La mente es demasiado compleja, Nats, algunas veces los medicamentos dejan de funcionar porque la dosis no está funcionando y debe ajustarse ̶

̶ ... Oh, es cierto, recordé que algo extraño pasó el viernes... ̶

Natsuki iba a preguntar acerca del comportamiento que vio en MC el pasado viernes. Más que nada, quería confirmar si lo que presenció fue real, incluso si ninguna podía confirmarlo, podría levantar la alerta por si acaso sucedía algo similar de nuevo.

Desgraciadamente, el susodicho apareció, imposibilitando el comentario.

̶ ¡Hey, chicas, hola! ̶

̶ Ah, hola, MC ̶

̶ ¿Siempre almuerzan juntas? Tal vez debería unirme ̶

̶ Claro, MC, siempre eres bienvenido ̶

̶ ¿Sayori no está con ustedes? ̶

La pregunta caló un poco en los sentimientos de Monika.

̶ Me temo que no, parece que no se siente bien, lo mejor es darle su espacio ̶

̶ Oh, ya veo. Supongo que no debemos presionarla entonces ̶ MC sonreía a Monika, inspirando confianza.

̶ Sí, supongo que sí ̶

̶ Natsuki ¿No ibas a decirnos algo antes? ̶

̶ ... Se me olvidó de que iba a hablar ̶

̶ Oh ¿En serio? No sé ni por qué me extraña, parece algo típico de ti ̶

̶ ¿¡Qué dijiste, Yuri?! ̶

La campana sonó, deteniendo la pela entre Yuri y Natsuki desde antes de que comenzara.

̶ Lo arreglaremos a la hora del club ̶

̶ Me parece bien ̶

Yuri y Natsuki se retiraron de la escena.

̶ Creo que nosotros también deberíamos retirarnos ¿No crees? ̶

̶ ¿Eh? Oh, claro, MC. Entonces te veo a la hora del club ̶

Siguiendo ya diferentes caminos, Natsuki reflexionaba. Aunque pudiese parecer un poco conspirativa y paranoica, le pareció que MC se había acercado a propósito en ese momento clave ¿Acaso él…?

No, seguramente se trataba de una coincidencia. Realmente sería muy poco probable que el joven las hubiese escuchando a escondidas para saber exactamente cuando intervenir. Por otro lado, desgraciadamente no fue capaz de confirmar sus sospechas. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. No estaba muerta, andaba haciendo tarea excesiva en google classroom.

Si desean llamar a su pareja, beber café o destruir el cuche de uno de sus profesores, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	17. Incomodidades diversas

Hola, seres superiores de la red. Aquí Barandilla Show con un nuevo capítulo de Yandere Reality: el fanfic.

Como digo siempre: Doki Doki Literature Club y Yandere Simulator pertenecen a Dan Salvato y Yandere Dev, respectivamente.

¡Comencemos!

* * *

La campana había sonado, el día de clases más probablemente lúgubre de toda la historia de Academi High School había terminado. Solo quedaban las actividades de los clubes, pero la mayoría decidió suspenderlas debido al luto.

Entre el ambiente triste e incierto de la institución, Taro Yamada se encontraba dirigiéndose lentamente a buscar a su novia. Definitivamente no dejaría que regresara sola a casa, no después de todo lo que pasó con Osana.

Para su mala suerte, alguien detuvo su camino.

̶ ¡Oh, per que tenemos aquí! ¿No es acaso el hombre más guapo y digno de toda esta trampa de perdedores? ̶ Taro inmediatamente reconoció la voz de la líder del club de teatro: Kizana Sunobu.

̶ ¿Estás… hablando conmigo? ̶ El chico preguntó no muy seguro del todo.

̶ ¡Pues claro, querido! ¿Acaso hay alguien más digno que yo para dirigirte la palabra? ̶

̶ Yo no considero que… ̶

̶ ¡Pero bueno! ¡No es necesario pecar de amistosos! Lo que es realmente importante ahora mismo, es discutir tu participación en la próxima obra del club de teatro. Naturalmente, yo seré Julieta. Y tú, querido, serás mi Romeo ̶

̶ ¡Un momento! ¡Yo ni siquiera estoy en el club de teatro! ¡No puedo participar en la obra! ̶

̶ Eso no será un problema, querido. Yo, personalmente, me encargaré de que participes en el único club de esta escuela que vale la pena ̶

̶ Aun así, no quiero participar en la obra, ni siquiera me siento lo suficientemente preparado para interpretar un papel protagónico ̶

Kizana se llevó una mano al pecho, completamente indignada por las palabras del joven.

̶ ¿Acaso no has notado tu potencial? ̶ Kizana se acercó peligrosamente a Taro ̶ Un chico tan guapo como tú, merece un lugar lejos de la plebe de Academi ̶

̶ ¿Taro? ̶ Ayano apareció en escena. Sin sospechar absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Taro inmediatamente se acercó a Ayano, dejando a Sunobu plantada en su sitio.

̶ ¡Ayano, que bueno que llegaste! ¿Deberíamos irnos de una vez? ̶

̶ ¿Ah? Claro ̶

Kizana simplemente observó como el par de jóvenes se alejaban juntos, dejándola completamente insatisfecha de los resultados de su acercamiento. Al parecer los rumores que había escuchado antes de volver a Academi eran ciertos, Taro parecía muy cercano con la chica del cabello negro.

̶ Con que esas tenemos… ̶

Kizana Sunobu había decidido no quedarse de brazos cruzados al respecto.

̶ Uf… ̶ Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de Taro tan pronto como se alejaron lo suficiente del sitio en el que había estado hablando con la de pelo morado ̶ Gracias por ir a buscarme, Ayano. Realmente me salvaste ̶

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ̶

̶ Por Kizana, la chica que estaba cerca de mi cuando llegaste ̶

Obviamente, Ayano estuvo escuchando la conversación desde el principio. Pero por el momento decidió hacerse de la vista gorda. Después de todo, había decidido no mostrar el lado yandere de su personalidad a su amado Taro. No aún.

̶ ¿Sucedió algo con ella? ̶ Taro notó la voz de Ayano algo forzada, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

̶ No es nada, es solo que quiso coquetearme y arrastrarme al club de teatro ̶

̶ ¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Y eso por qué!? ̶

̶ Sunobu siempre ha sido así. Nunca le han negado nada en su vida y todos hacen lo que quiere. No me molestaría en absoluto, de no ser porque está coqueteándome, aunque tenga novia. Sinceramente me incomoda ̶

̶ ¿Por qué no solamente pedirle que pare? ̶

̶ No conoces a Kizana, ella no parará a menos de que obtenga lo que quiere ¡Oh! ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡No hay forma posible de que engañe a mi adorable novia! ̶

De nuevo esa sonrisa que alumbraría hasta el más lúgubre de los cementerios. Ayano simplemente aceptó las palabras de Yamada y comenzó a caminar con él a casa.

Mientras el par de tortolitos se alejaban, Amai, quién también había observado la escena con Sunobu ya sentía lo que ésta última planeaba. Como una persona que conocía a la joven, sabía que no sería bueno.

Mientras los clubes se habían mantenido inactivos en Academi, el club de literatura de la academia Oshouri comenzaba con sus actividades normales. Bueno, definamos como normales el hecho de que cada quién se dispersara para hacer lo que le da la gana.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Monika por mantener las actividades de club constantes, era Sayori quién les daba forma y animaba al resto a participar. Ahora que la joven se encontraba indispuesta a jugar ese rol, las cosas simplemente volvieron a como solían ser con anterioridad, con la diferencia de que Sayori simplemente estaba ahí, sentada, sin hablar con nadie.

̶ ¡Oh, Monika! Justamente contigo quería hablar ̶ MC parecía bastante feliz, pese a la atmósfera que se vivía dentro del club en ese preciso momento.

̶ ¿Sucede algo? ̶

̶ Bueno, es... simplemente quería proponer algunas actividades para el club, si no te molesta ̶

̶ Vaya. No esperaba que fueras tan colaborativo respecto al club ̶

̶ De hecho, yo tampoco esperaba aportar mucho, sin embargo, últimamente me he encontrado particularmente inspirado. Creo que finalmente he hallado mi elemento gracias al club ̶

̶ ¿Es eso así? Bueno, eso me halaga, supongo ̶

̶ ¡Muy bien! ̶ MC le pasó a Monika una hoja con sus propuestas ̶ ¡Espero que también puedan animar un poco el ambiente! ̶

̶ Yo también espero eso, MC ̶

El joven miró un poco intranquilo la expresión de cansancio que adornaba la cara de Monika, solamente esperaba que la joven no se agobiara demasiado por lo que estaba pasando. Realmente deseaba poder ayudar en eso que le aquejaba.

̶ Hey, Monika… sé que últimamente te preocupa el estado de Sayori, pero no deberías, ella va a estar bien, te lo prometo ̶

̶ Ya me has dicho que no preocupe. Pero es complicado ¿Sabes? Después de todo es mi mejor amiga desde la escuela secundaria ̶

̶ Oh, no sabía que la conocías desde la secundaria ̶

̶ Eso fue hace algún tiempo ya, para ese entonces apenas y hablaba con la gente ̶

̶ ¿Qué? Estoy bastante seguro de que siempre ha sido bastante sociable y alegre ̶

̶ … Creo que he hablado de más, pero, supongo que ella siempre ha sido así ̶ Monika recordó de inmediato que, posiblemente, Sayori había estado ocultando esa información a propósito para no alarmar a su mejor amigo. Al menos, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado con el resto de chicas el otro día.

El silencio había sido interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sayori, quién había estado en un escritorio del fondo, ya no se veía en el aula. Se había ido.

Natsuki y Yuri miraron a Monika confundidas, ella solamente suspiró.

̶ Ok, chicas. Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa, en vista de los recientes acontecimientos ̶

Las chicas no dijeron nada, simplemente asintieron ante la indicación de Monika.

MC, intentó entablar una conversación con la castaña, siendo interrumpido por Yuri.

̶ ¿MC? ̶

̶ Hey ¿Qué pasa, Yuri? ̶

̶ Oh, solamente quería discutir acerca de nuestra colaboración para las actividades del festival escolar ̶

Monika ya estaba saliendo al pasillo cuando fue interceptada por Natsuki.

̶ ¡Monika! ¡Espera! ̶

̶ ¿Pasa algo Natsuki? ̶

La chica peli-rosada pareció un poco insegura durante unos momentos, pero finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

̶ ¿No te parece algo extraño que MC no esté al tanto de la condición de Sayori? ̶

̶ ¿Es eso? Creí que habíamos dicho que Sayori lo había ocultado a propósito para él ̶

̶ Bueno, eso lo sé, pero... no, no creo que Sayori haya estado ocultando tanto tiempo con éxito ̶

̶ ¿A qué te refieres? ̶

̶ Mira, seré franca, tú más que yo sabes que Sayori no es exactamente la persona más cuidadosa de la tierra. De hecho, la razón por la que Yuri y yo nos enteramos se debe más bien a descuidos de parte de Sayori ̶

̶ Bueno, pero Yuri y tú son más perceptivas que la mayoría de personas que conozco. Seguramente MC no note esos pequeños detalles ̶

̶ ... no lo sé, Monika. Estoy segura de que es la clase de persona que se daría cuenta si Sayori intenta hacer sus movidas ̶

̶ ¿Hablas en serio? Porque a mí no me ha dado esa impresión ̶

̶ Como sea, yo creo que deberíamos decirle. De esa forma todos podremos ayudarla ̶

̶ Natsuki, la verdad creo que eso le corresponde a Sayori decidirlo ̶

̶ Monika, Sayori no se lo dirá y lo sabes ̶

̶ ... déjame pensarlo ̶

Natsuki realmente se enfadó con ese comentario.

̶ ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Está bien que quieras que ella sea la que decida sobre su vida! ¡Pero sinceramente no está en condiciones ahora mismo! ̶

̶ Eso... ̶

Yuri y MC salieron de la habitación, notando de inmediato la atmósfera.

̶ ¿Sucede algo? ̶ cuestionó Yuri.

̶ No, nada. Vámonos de una vez ̶ Natsuki caminó rápidamente hacia la salida.

Yuri, aún sin comprender lo que sucedió durante su diálogo con MC, decidió ir tras la joven. No sin antes despedirse de Monika y MC con un gesto.

̶ También deberíamos irnos ̶

̶ Sí ̶

Por algún motivo, MC parecía completamente inmutable ante el ambiente tan tenso.

Dentro del info-club, se encontraba dos personas discutiendo. No presencialmente, pero se encontraban discutiendo.

̶ ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ̶

̶ Ya te lo he dicho, mis labios están sellados con respecto a eso ̶

̶ ¡No te hagas la tonta, Info! ¡Sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz! ¡Seguramente sabes quién asesinó a Osana Najimi! ̶

̶ ¿Quién sabe? ̶ Info-chan tenía una sonrisa burlesca.

̶ ¡Sólo dime si fue o no Ayano Aishi! ̶

̶ ¿Y qué si así fuera? ̶

La persona del otro lado del monitor miró con intensidad a la pelirroja, definitivamente estaba más que furiosa con ella.

̶ No sé qué es lo que estás tramando, pero en cuanto vuelva, juro que voy a acabar contigo ̶

̶ Oh, vaya. Me muero de miedo. De todas formas, aún tengo un tiempo para concretar mis planes antes de que vuelvas ̶

̶ No te confundas, tengo mis propios medios para detenerte aún si no estoy allí. No permitiré que alguien más salga lastimado ̶

̶ Que tengas suerte ̶

̶ ¡Espera! ¡No he terminado conti...! ̶

Info-chan simplemente colgó la videollamada. Esa persona era un grano en el culo, pero no le importaba. Después de todo, ella tenía una gran ventaja aún: el conocimiento de quién mató a Osana Najimi.

Por el momento, dejaría que creyera que lo hizo Ayano Aishi.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo de Yandere Reality: El fanfic.

Ahora dormiré por otras 15 lunas rojas con marea baja hasta el sacrificio de una virgen.

Si quieren ir a un acuario, volar en un avión o llorar a mares, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	18. ¿Debería?

¡Hola, señores con gatos de la Internet! Aquí Barandilla Show con el siguiente capítulo de Yandere Reality: El Fanfic.

Y bien, como siempre, Doki Doki Literature Club y Yandere Simulator pertenecen a Dan Salvato y a Yandere Dev respectivamente. Yo simplemente calqué sus personajes en una realidad alterna que no existe, como el amor de ella.

Pues comencemos.

* * *

La noche se había hecho presente en el territorio nipón. Nuestras protagonistas, habiéndolo hecho ya un hábito recurrente, se encontraban comunicándose en Tuita.

Yan_Chan_XQ: Hey, hola ¿Qué tal estás?

lilmonix3: Estoy mal :c

Yan_Chan_XQ: ¿Ahora qué pasó?

lilmonix3: Me encuentro en un dilema

Yan_Chan_XQ: ¿Tiene algo que ver con poemas y publicidad engañosa nuevamente?

lilmonix3: ¡Sabes perfectamente que las hamburguesas de NukDonas no son de ese tamaño!

Yan_Chan_XQ: ¡Ese no era motivo para tirarle kétchup encima a tu amiga!

lilmonix3: No lo entenderías, debo hacer justicia para las miles de personas que caen a diario en publicidad engañosa de restaurantes malvados y capitalistas

Yan_Chan_XQ: Sí, claro, lo que digas.

lilmonix3: de todas formas, no fue para lo que te convoqué hoy

Yan_Chan_XQ: ¿Entonces?

lilmonix3: Necesito ayuda.

Yan_Chan_XQ: Escucho.

lilmonix3: No escuchas, lees.

Yan_Chan_XQ: Voy a desconectarme.

lilmonix3: Ya paro pues.

Yan_Chan_XQ: Más te vale.

lilmonix3: Bueno… esto es algo difícil de decir para mí, incluso a ti. Cosa rara ¿Sabes? A veces siento que es más fácil hablar contigo que con muchas personas que conozco en persona.

Yan_Chan_XQ: Sí, lo mismo aquí. Supongo que será precisamente por eso que es más fácil hablar.

lilmonix3: Estoy de acuerdo, el caso es que tengo una amiga, ya sabes, tiene depresión y eso. El punto es que últimamente sus problemas parecieran ir empeorando cada día.

Yan_Chan_XQ: Creí que habías decidido que simplemente estarías a su lado.

lilmonix3: No… bueno sí, pero no es a dónde quiero llegar. La cosa es que hay otro amigo, él es un amigo de la infancia de amiga A, pero, no sabe absolutamente nada de su condición.

Yan_Chan_XQ: Oh, ya veo ¿Entonces quieres decirle?

lilmonix3: Eso es lo que propone mi otra amiga, más ese es precisamente el problema, no sé si debería.

Yan_Chan_XQ: ¿Por qué?

lilmonix3: No lo sé, es solo que ella tardó tanto en admitir que necesitaba ayuda la primera vez, siento que no es un tema que me corresponda filtrar a mí. Quiero respetar sus sentimientos, sé que no le ha dicho porque quiere mantenerlo oculto de él, así que quiero que sea ella la que lo diga en condiciones.

La tormenta de emociones dentro de Monika ahora mismo la nublaban de la aparente calma de su entorno.

Yan_Chan_XQ: ¿Y eso te parece bien?

lilmonix3: ¿El qué?

Yan_Chan_XQ: No sé cómo lo veas tú, nunca he estado en tu situación, de hecho, creo que no comprendo las emociones básicas del todo. Pero creo que si tu amiga está en una situación en la que puede que no tome las decisiones correctas, ni siquiera sabemos lo que hará. Yo creo, supongo, que lo mejor sería que todos los involucrados estén conscientes de lo que pasa para que todos puedan apoyarla, si eso podría ayudarle incluso a salvar su vida, opino que sus sentimientos podrían estar de más.

lilmonix3: ¿Qué pasa si ella me odia después?

Yan_Chan_XQ: ¿Cómo te sentirías si le pasa algo y sabes que pudiste haber hecho algo para evitarlo?

Monika no contestó, Yan tenía razón. Ella debería buscar el bienestar de Sayori sobre todas las cosas, mañana le dirían a MC de la situación.

Yan_Chan_XQ: Pero bueno, es cosa tuya, simplemente estoy dando mi opinión y hoy ya me encuentro muy sensible.

lilmonix3: ¿Y ese milagro?

Yan_Chan_XQ: Ja, ja. Es solo que he estado pensando el por qué últimamente.

lilmonix3: ¿El por qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Yan_Chan_XQ: Cierto, no te lo he dicho. Aunque no sé si sea el momento para decirte justo ahora que estás lidiando con otros problemas.

lilmonix3: Vamos, no creo que sea peor que esto.

Yan_Chan_XQ: ¿Estás segura?

lilmonix3: Desembucha, si te vas a aventar el chisme, al menos aviéntatelo completo.

Yan_Chan_XQ: Muy bien, pero conste que fuiste tú la que lo pidió.

La siguiente frase le cayó a Monika como un balde de agua fría.

Yan_Chan_XQ: Alguien asesinó a mi compañera de clases.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Recuerden, si quieren mentarles la madre a sus maestros, mentarles la madre a sus maestros o mentarles la madre a sus maestros, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	19. Conversaciones Moradas

¡Hola bots trolls de la Internet! Aquí Barandilla Show con un nuevo capítulo de Yandere Reality: El fanfic.

Como siempre, Doki Doki Literature Club y Yandere Simulator pertenecen a Dan Salvato y Yandere Dev, respectivamente. Yo solamente respondo a uno de los muchos ¿Qué tal sí…?

* * *

Era de mañana, el clima bastante agradable. Sin embargo, Monika no le estaba prestando atención. No podía concentrarse, incluso después de haber logrado obtener una solución a su más reciente dilema, su amiga virtual le había lanzado una bomba la noche anterior y, sinceramente, eso la había dejado más preocupada que con anterioridad.

Desgraciadamente, esta vez, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, hiciese lo que hiciese sería total y completamente inútil. Después de todo, no la conocía en persona, ni sabía siquiera en qué región vivía, mucho menos la escuela a la que asistía, por lo que su rango de acciones se limitaba bastante.

Optó por intentar centrarse primero en sus propios problemas. Hoy, las chicas y ella, hablarían con MC sobre los problemas de Sayori, ya había enviado un mensaje a Natsuki con respecto a su decisión. Confiaba en que la más pequeña avisaría eventualmente a Yuri.

̶ ¡Monika, hola! ̶ MC saludó enérgicamente a la castaña.

Resignada a que Sayori iría a la escuela en cuanto se le diera su regalada gana, salió de casa disponiéndose a comenzar con su rutina.

Mientras Monika había, por fin, logrado ser lo suficientemente confidente sobre su decisión, Natsuki se había planteado sus propias dudas al respecto. Afortunadamente para ella, Yuri siempre estaría allí para escucharla.

Así pues, la joven decidió exteriorizar sus dudas y problemas a la de cabello morado.

̶ Sabes, últimamente siento que hay algo raro acerca de MC ̶

̶ ¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ̶

̶ No lo sé, hace algunos días creí que me estaba viendo de una forma un tanto amenazante, aunque no pude confirmar del todo si fue realmente una mirada amenazante ̶

̶ ¿Eso es todo? ̶

̶ No. El otro día cuando intenté discutir sobre el tema con ustedes, el apareció justo en el momento indicado para que no dijera ni una palabra. Juro que, si solamente fue una coincidencia, fue terriblemente oportuna ̶

̶ Bueno, en lo que a mí concierne, tal vez tu cerebro te jugó una mala pasada. Ya sabes, quizá malinterpretaste su mirada y por eso sentiste que quería detenerte de hablar con nosotras del tema ̶

̶ O sea que no me crees ̶

̶ Sinceramente, Natsuki, no creo que alguien tan amable como MC pueda amenazar con la mirada a alguien ̶

̶ ¿Tú qué sabes? Apenas y conoces a MC ̶

̶ Reconozco que llevamos en contacto muy poco tiempo, pero siento una corazonada bastante positiva acerca de su personalidad ̶ Yuri cerró los ojos durante un momento.

̶ Yuri, ¿segura que estás bien? ̶

̶ ¿A qué te refieres? ̶

̶ Te siento un poco exaltada el día de hoy ̶ Yuri no respondió ̶ Estás respirando más rápido, hablando aceleradamente, tus pupilas están dilatadas, no te he visto así desde que sufrías de tus ataques raros hace un tiempo ̶

̶ No sé de qué estás hablando, me encuentro perfectamente bien ¡Estoy bien! ̶

̶ Como digas, por cierto, Monika finalmente decidió que le diríamos a MC el problema de Sayori. Lo haremos en la hora del almuerzo ̶

̶ Entonces, al final, te hizo caso ̶

̶ Sí, aunque ahora soy yo la que no está completamente segura al respecto ̶

̶ ¿Después del numerito que montaste en el club ayer? ̶

̶ B-bueno, eso solamente ocurrió porque estaba bastante enfadada, quiero decir ¡Quién demonios puede simplemente ignorar que su amigo de la infancia tiene un problema ̶

̶ Aunque debo admitir que llevas algo de razón, nosotras ignoramos toda la historia que pudo haber detrás de ello. Así que definitivamente no podemos juzgar aún. Ahora apresurémonos, que ya vamos tarde ̶

Natsuki simplemente asintió y apresuró su paso junto a la más alta.

* * *

Era antes de clases en Akademi, la reciente reintegración de Kizana Sunobu a la plantilla de los alumnos ya había dado de que hablar, cabe destacar que eran nulos los comentarios positivos de la aparición de la chica. Pareciendo que, además de actuar, en realidad no había ningún otro aspecto destacable de la peli-morada.

No era de extrañarse, pese al talento innato de la joven actriz, el trato hacia sus semejantes era simplemente deplorable, al punto en el que los demás, y en específico los integrantes del club de teatro, simplemente la toleraban para evitar meterse en problemas.

Uno de los ejemplos más recientes del comportamiento insoportable de Sunobu era, por desgracia, a punto de ser vivido en carne y hueso por nuestra querida yandere en el preciso momento que Taro decidió dejarla sola para ir al baño.

Kizana ya había interceptado a la joven, siendo seguida por sus "amigas" y seguidoras. Posándose justo frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

̶ ¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí, chicas! ¡Una ameba petulante sacada de la muestra más funesta e inadmisible! ̶ Ninguna de las presentes sabía con exactitud de qué panes estaba hablando, pero se rieron igual.

̶ ¿Perdón? ̶ Aunque Ayano tampoco supo lo que dijo, sí que pudo identificarlo como un insulto.

̶ ¿Creíste que no me enteraría que eras tú aquella porcina bellaca que interrumpió mi sagrada conversación con mi Romeo? ̶

̶ ¿Te refieres a Taro? ̶

̶ ¡Arpías como tú son la clase de personas que deberían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra! ¡Más te vale que conozcas tu lugar y te alejes de mis pertenencias! ̶ Las chicas que acompañaban a Sunobu no atinaban más que a sonreír burlonamente... de una manera muy forzada.

Los comentarios de Kizana hacían enfurecer magistralmente a la chica de calcetas negras. Aunque no es cómo si pudiera hacer mucho en vista de la cantidad de testigos que acompañaban a la líder del club de teatro. De momento se limitó a contestar de la manera más calmada que la joven pudiera alcanzar.

̶ Escucha, no sé quién te metió la idea de que Taro es tuyo en primer lugar, pero él no es un objeto que simplemente puedas poseer ̶ Ajá, y qué más (?) ̶ Además, él y yo ya llevamos algunos días saliendo. Los sentimientos entre nosotros son mutuos y no pienso tolerar que alguien simplemente... ̶

Kizana, siendo tan maleducada como es, simplemente no permitió que la joven Aishi terminara de argumentar. Así que, soltando una risa increíblemente molesta, la interrumpió.

̶ ¡Oh, sí, claro! ¡Hablas como si Taro fuese capaz de notar a alguien tan insignificante cómo tú! ̶ Ayano apretaba fuertemente los puños mientras que Kizana se acercaba amenazadoramente a la fémina ̶ Hazle un favor a la gente decente y salta de un puente, no es como si alguien fuese a extrañarte de todas formas, ni siquiera Taro. Después de todo, él solo te ve como una entretención ̶

De acuerdo, era suficiente. Ya no le importaba meterse en problemas, tampoco lo que su adorado senpai pensara de ella. La furia que hervía dentro de ella era tan potente que sentía cómo ácido bullía desde su estómago.

Afortunadamente, antes de que lograra explotar, Amai hizo acto de aparición, con el firme propósito de detener a aquel lastre de persona que molestaba a su amiga.

̶ ¡Basta, es suficiente! ̶ Prácticamente saltó, apartando a Kizana de la pelinegra.

̶ Amai... ̶

̶ Escucha Sunobu, no sé por qué demonios decidiste hacer de Ayano blanco de tus burlas, pero si crees que a nadie le importa, te equivocas ¡Yo siempre voy a defender a mi amiga! ̶

̶ ¡Hmph! Tal parece que los ignorantes siempre terminan juntos ¡Vámonos, chicas, dejemos a la plebe sentir lástima entre ella! ̶

Kizana y compañía abandonaron el lugar.

̶ Vaya, en serio es una zorra ̶ Definitivamente a Amai no le caía muy bien ̶ Ignora lo que sea que te haya dicho, no le des el lujo de tomarle importancia a sus palabras ̶

̶ Eso nunca, aunque debo agradecerte, realmente estaba a punto de ir por su cabeza ̶

̶ ¡Wow! ¡Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo agresivo! ̶

̶ No lo soy, es simplemente que Sunobu tiene una facilidad para sacarme de mis casillas ̶

̶ A todos, de hecho ̶

Taro llegó y saludó al par casi al mismo tiempo que la campana marcara el comienzo de las clases.

̶ ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba? ̶

̶ Nada, simplemente descubrí el lado oscuro de Ayano ̶

̶ Eso no es posible, Ayano es demasiado adorable para tener un lado oscuro ̶

Amai se echó a reír, por su parte la cara de Ayano se tornaba involuntariamente de color carmín. Aunque el diálogo no duró demasiado, pues debían presentarse en clase.

* * *

¡Corte! Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Si desean llorar a mares, gritar como cabras locas o comentar sus vidas, supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	20. Nada sospechoso aún

¡Hola a todos! Aquí Barandilla Show con un nuevo capítulo de Yandere Reality: El fanfic.

Como siempre, Doki Doki Literature Club y Yandere Dev pertenecen a Dan Salvato y Yandere Dev respectivamente, yo solamente tomé prestados a los personajes y repito el disclaimer en cada capítulo porque soy paranoica.

En fin ¡Comencemos!

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y Monika ya había convocado a los tres integrantes del club que necesitaba para hablar del problema de Sayori. Se encontraban en un aula, lo suficientemente lejos de todos para poder hablar con tranquilidad de un tema tan serio como ese.

̶ Entonces… el clima es bastante agradable hoy, ¿cierto, Monika? ̶ MC, quien ya había notado la incomodidad de las chicas, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por comenzar una conversación.

̶ Oh, por dios, MC ¡Te pedimos que vinieras para hablar de algo serio! ¡No para comentar trivialidades del clima! ̶

̶ Natsuki... uhm, bueno, tienes razón ̶

̶ ¡Chicas! ¡Por favor, nos estamos desviando del tema! ̶ Monika finalmente comenzó a llevar las riendas de la conversación ̶ MC, te llamamos para hablar de un tema que nos concierne a todos, se trata sobre Sayori ̶

̶ ¿Tiene que ver con que ha estado rara últimamente? Ella estará bien, siempre lo está ̶

Yuri y, principalmente, Natsuki miraron mal al muchacho.

̶ No, no lo está ̶ La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación ̶ De acuerdo, vayamos por pasos ̶

̶ Oh, ¿en serio? ̶

̶ Natsuki, deja hablar a Monika ̶

̶ De acuerdo, te escucho ̶

̶ MC, no has notado el repentino bajón en el humor de Sayori recientemente ̶

̶ Sí, pero le pasa de vez en cuando. Sobre todo, en temporada de exámenes, supongo que no siempre se puede estar alegre ̶

̶ ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si ella simplemente se muestra alegre contigo porque es así como ella quiere que la percibas y no te preocupes? ̶

La expresión tranquila de MC se quebró mostrando una creciente confusión.

̶ ¿De qué… estás hablando? ̶

̶ La Sayori que vez ahora... es la Sayori que normalmente vemos nosotras ̶

̶ B-bueno, eso fue solamente antes de que comenzara a tomar la medicación ̶ Yuri intentó inútilmente de suavizar un poco las cosas.

̶ No las sigo ̶ MC sabía perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando, pero el temor y afligimiento nacientes lo obligaban a no creérselo.

̶ Lo que queremos decir… ̶

̶ Sayori siempre ha tenido problemas de depresión ̶ Natsuki cortó abruptamente a Monika, atrayendo la atención de los demás ̶ ¿Qué? Monika iba a irse por las ramas de todas formas ̶

Las chicas callaron, MC entrecerró los ojos, intensificando su mirada de culpa. Aunque nuestra querida peli-rosa vio otra cosa más en esos ojos.

̶ ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada? ̶

Yuri titubeó ante la vista afligida del chico antes de comenzar a hablar.

̶ Es un asunto muy delicado, en su situación no deseaba que las personas cercanas a ella se preocuparan por eso ̶

̶ Pude haberla ayudado ̶

̶ Eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar ̶

MC guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, mirando al suelo mientras pensaba. Las chicas se quedaron de pie junto a él, haciéndole compañía.

̶ Soy un idiota ̶ Susurró apenas ̶ Siempre creí que ella estaba bien, me engañó completamente. Debí haberlo notado, en cambio fui un total cretino al restarle importancia a sus episodios ̶

̶ MC, no es tu culpa, no tenías ni idea ̶ Yuri tomó gentilmente su hombro.

̶ Yuri tiene razón, MC, no tienes por qué culparte. De hecho, yo debería tomar responsabilidad también, después de todo, me tomó mucho tiempo el finalmente reunir el valor para decírtelo ̶

̶ Monika... ̶

̶ Oigan, chicos. Muy bonito y todo, pero no debemos olvidar que estamos aquí por el bien de Sayori ¡Así que dejen de lamentarse y hagamos algo para sacarla de esa situación! ̶

El chico rio un poco. El comentario de Natsuki aligeró ligeramente el ambiente en la habitación.

̶ No te falta razón, Natsuki. Incluso si no podemos hacer mucho, al menos me gustaría apoyarla un poco. Digo, después de la molestia que se tomaron al decirme ̶

̶ De acuerdo, por el momento pensemos en que podemos hacer para animar a Sayori, somos sus amigos, así que con cosas pequeñas podría bastar ̶

Los jóvenes dieron por terminada la reunión, disponiéndose a disfrutar del resto del almuerzo entre comentarios constantes de ideas para levantar el ánimo de la de cabello coral.

Haciendo un cambio repentino de espacio, nuestra querida y estimada Ayano Aishi se encontraba almorzando con Amai y Taro. El ambiente era completamente tranquilo, bueno, lo más tranquilo que se puede estar en un sitio lleno de adolescentes.

Mientras que el trío de amigos disfrutaba su vida de forma sana y sin dañar a nadie, una extraña calamidad morada observaba la escena con recelo. Acompañada de su infame séquito de pseudo-amigas, decidió nefastamente hacer acto de presencia, arruinando por completo el ambiente tranquilo del que gozaban nuestros chicos.

̶ ¡Oh, pero qué agradable sorpresa ha sido encontrar aquí a mi querido Romeo! ̶ Kizana, obviamente se refería a Taro Yamada ̶ Debe ser cosa del destino encontrarnos así, querido ̶

̶ A pesar de que asistimos a la misma escuela ̶ Amai se mantenía un tanto en alerta respecto a Kizana.

̶ ¿¡Disculpa?! No recuerdo haberte dirigido siquiera la mirada ¿Cómo alguien cómo tú cree que tiene derecho a relacionarse conmigo? ̶

̶ Hablas como si fueras la gran cosa, pero creo que nadie reclamó tu presencia aquí. Ahora si nos disculpas... ̶

̶ Oh, que impropio de mí olvidarme de la incapacidad de la plebe para comprender su situación. En efecto creo que debo disculparme por exigir más de tu cerebro de lo que puede dar ̶

̶ ¡Mir a…! ̶

̶ ¡Basta! ̶ Antes de que Amai lograra escalar la situación Taro la detuvo ̶ Kizana, sé que eres una muy buena actriz, más eso no te da derecho a tratar a los demás como si fueran inferiores a ti ̶

̶ Debí saber que mi Romeo era un hombre demasiado amable y bondadoso como para exigir el respeto que se merece su posición. Pobrecito, no has sido participe de los placeres que te corresponden gracias a tu… compañía. Pero no te preocupes, sabes perfectamente que estoy completamente dispuesta a aumentar tu estatus ̶

̶ Estoy bien con la compañía que tengo, gracias ̶

Sunobu no se molestó en disimular el mohín de disgusto en su rostro tras escuchar las palabras de Taro.

̶ Muy bien. Aunque, si deseas dejar a esta broma de acompañantes, estaré enteramente a tu disposición ̶

̶ Realmente no me gusta la forma en la que te estás refiriendo a mi amiga y a mi novia, así que tendré que pedirte que te marches ̶

La cara de Kizana Sunobu no tenía precio, definitivamente no esperaba un trato así del único chico que consideraba digno de estar a su lado (cosa bastante estúpida dadas sus acciones, si se me permite decirlo). Cabe mencionar que, aunque Taro se encontraba bastante molesto, decidió mejor no exteriorizar más hostilidad de la necesaria, era un caballero después de todo.

Ayano se había decantado por no pronunciar palabra ante la interrupción repentina. Más que nada, quería evitar confrontaciones directas mientras estaba en presencia de Yamada, aún no conocía al chico del todo, desconocía que acciones podrían ocasionar que el joven cambiase su percepción de la chica.

Una vez Sunobu y sus secuaces desaparecieron de la vista del pequeño grupo, Taro relajó su postura y se dirigió a las chicas.

̶ Lamento eso ̶

̶ No te preocupes, no es tu culpa ̶

̶ Lo sé, no entiendo por qué Kizana está tan cautivada por mí. Preferiría que no las insultara por intentar acercarse a mí ̶

̶ Aun así, no deberías disculparte. Ambas sabemos que no eres el problema, no podríamos molestarnos contigo ̶ Finalmente Ayano entró en la conversación, intentando animar un poco a su novio.

̶ Oh, Ayano, realmente eres una persona muy dulce ̶

̶ Más bien, ustedes son un par de empalagosos, aunque no me molesta ̶ Amai miró la hora en su teléfono ̶ Deberíamos ir volviendo ya, el almuerzo termina en breve ̶

Dándole espacio a la pareja, que repentinamente comenzó a coquetear, comenzó el camino directo a su aula.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Recuerden que, si desean dibujar, dar su opinión o elevarse al Valhalla, simplemente supondré que ya saben dónde hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	21. Calma antes de la tormenta

¡Hola a todos! Aquí Barandilla Show con el siguiente episodio de Yandere Reality: El Fanfic.

Como siempre, Doki Doki Literature Club y Yandere Simulator pertenecen a Dan Salvato y a Yandere Dev respectivamente. Yo simplemente los he tomado prestados a crédito en 12 plazos.

Ahora comencemos.

* * *

Pese a las declaraciones hechas por nuestro amado y querido club de literatura, las acciones siempre son más complicadas. Principalmente por el mero hecho de que no tenían ni idea de cómo mostrar su apoyo incondicional a la chica del cabello coral.

Y es que ¿Cómo podrían expresar su aprecio a la joven cuando ella misma intentaba alejarlos para que no se preocuparan por ella? Era un problema complicado. Así que no habían logrado ningún avance en lo que llevaban de la hora del club.

Afortunadamente para todos los involucrados, aún existía una persona con un plan lo suficientemente decente como para satisfacer las demandas de la situación. Él se acercó decididamente a la líder del club, simplemente para alegar que no debería preocuparse y que él se encargaría de la situación.

Fue así como MC terminó hablando durante toda la hora del club con Sayori. Desgraciadamente para nuestra adorada castaña de ojos verdes, no podía escuchar nada de la conversación del par de viejos amigos. Sin embargo, por el mero hecho de que MC era amigo de la castaña desde el inicio de los tiempos, decidió confiar plenamente en el muchacho y dejar la situación completamente en sus manos.

El resto del club ya había comenzado con sus actividades habituales: Natsuki ya se encontraba leyendo uno de los muchos mangas de su colección mientras Yuri leía exaltada un libro, de alguna forma, esa vista no coincidía con la habitual chica de cabello morado. Naturalmente, la presidenta del club deseaba evitar más situaciones similares a la que se enfrentaban con Sayori, así que se cercioraría de hacer caso a las sutiles señales que podía observar, como ahora.

Lentamente marcó sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba la jovencita. Una vez al lado suyo le dirigió la palabra de una manera lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para no asustarla, cosa que era relativamente complicada si consideramos que la muchacha era de sobresalto sencillo.

̶ Yuri, te veo intranquila ¿Está todo bien? ̶

̶ Tienes razón, recientemente he comenzado a preocuparme por algo ̶

̶ ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ̶

̶ B-bueno, solamente he estado pensando que no hemos comenzado a realizar las preparaciones pertinentes al festival, aunque queda menos de una semana. Además, ni más ni menos, nos jugamos la existencia del club, pero con todo el asunto de Sayori... temo que no podamos terminar todo a tiempo y el club se desmantele ̶

Oh, cierto. Monika, al estar más que preocupada por el estado de Sayori, había olvidado por completo el asunto del festival. Era una actitud excepcional para la joven del moño blanco, en condiciones normales las preparaciones del festival estarían completamente terminadas y únicamente esperando por ser colocadas en el salón del club.

̶ Eso es verdad, aunque creo solemnemente en que deberíamos ocuparnos primero del estado mental de Sayori, no creo que a nadie le guste el club siendo suspendido por un asunto tan trivial. No le des tantas vueltas, después de todo ya hemos hecho la división de los trabajos para ello. Además, el poema a recitar será elegido individualmente, así que confiemos en que nuestros compañeros tendrán todo listo para la fecha indicada ̶

̶ ¿Qué harás con la parte de Sayori? Digo, Natsuki, MC y yo podemos desenvolvernos con normalidad, pero ella podría estar un poco... indispuesta ̶

̶ Me las arreglaré de algún modo, incluso si tengo que hacer yo toda su parte ̶

̶ No creo que eso le haga ninguna gracia ̶

̶ Eso es... ̶ La castaña lo pensó durante unos segundos ̶ Haré todo lo posible por que se integre, no te ofusques ̶

̶ Bueno, como quieras. Solamente espero que consideres su condición ̶

̶ Lo haré ̶

Dando por terminada la conversación y a solo unos pocos minutos de terminar la hora del club Monika se movió hacia el escritorio del profesor. Mirando fijamente a la pareja de viejos amigos que se encontraba hablando calmadamente al fondo del aula.

Esperaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, que sus acciones fueran suficiente. Aunque por el momento debería confiar en MC para animar a Sayori, no le molestaba, el chico seguramente era alguien capaz si había sido amigo de Sayori durante tanto tiempo. Incluso si había ignorado durante años la condición de su amiga, lo cierto era que Sayori se veía mejor cuando hablaba del joven.

Una vez habiendo agotado el tiempo designado para el club y habiendo dado su despedida usual, Monika volvió a casa sin compañía. MC y Sayori se habían ido juntos hace un rato, seguramente aún debían atender algunos asuntos a solas, pese a que este hecho le causaba una ligera molestia, ella ya había decidido confiar en el muchacho para animar a su amiga.

El pronóstico de la amiga de Internet de Monika, Ayano, no era del todo favorecedor en estos momentos tampoco.

Ayano había estado esperando por Taro para ir a casa juntos. Amai tenía aún que encargarse del club de cocina, así que no la esperaron.

Desgraciadamente, y como ustedes lectores podrán adivinar, nuestra amada no-yandere ya había sido marcada como objetivo por una persona engreída de cabellos morados. Y tal fue su suerte que la mencionada la había encontrado en su sitio de espera, sola y completamente vulnerable a sus ojos.

Naturalmente, el espécimen conocido como Kizana Sunobu, se dejó guiar por sus más bajos instintos. Haciendo lo que estaba programado tan fervientemente en su ser, tan vital como respirar para su malcriada complexión: incordiar al prójimo.

Esta vez ni siquiera se dignó a anunciar su presencia, simplemente llegó y se posicionó detrás de su presa. Sin sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento, empujó a la jovencita con toda la fuerza que su malvado cuerpo podía tener, haciéndola caer en el acto.

̶ ¡Uy, perdón! Te confundí con una zorra inmunda… ̶ Jactándose de su "fino" lenguaje añadió ̶ ¡Ah, no, espera! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ̶

Ayano, sorprendida por el repentino atraco, no escuchó del todo los insultos de Sunobu, tampoco la increíblemente molesta risa que lanzó justo después. Tardó un poco en recobrar el sentido de lo que acababa de pasar.

Una vez comprendido todo, la confusión paro de inmediato a una ira colérica y la muchacha intentó levantarse con la intención de enfrentar a la de cabellos morados, digo intentó puesto que una de las "amigas" de Sunobu puso un pie sobre el cuerpo de Aishi con el peso suficiente para llevarla al suelo de nuevo.

̶ ¡Aprende tú lugar, chica estúpida! ̶

En medio de las risas, la furia colérica de Ayano aumentaba. Poco le importaba el hecho de haber avanzado tanto con el que creía era el amor de su vida, su paciencia había llegado a su límite, Sunobu debía pagar.

Las acompañantes de Kizana, y la propia Kizana no sabían que en cualquier momento la chica simplemente se levantaría, rompiéndole la pierna a la chica que la mantenía en el suelo, tampoco verían venir cuando la joven, aprovechando la confusión del momento, aplastara sus cráneos contra el pavimento.

Definitivamente no lo esperarían, y no lo verían puesto que el joven Taro Yamada ya había hecho acto de presencia, siendo testigo del nada alentador escenario.

El testimonio de los estudiantes de Akademi sobre ese día, sería el día que comenzó el apocalipsis, pues nunca habían visto a Yamada tan enfadado.

̶ T-Taro… ¡Nosotras solo!...¡Fue ella la que atacó primero! ̶ Cobardemente, las chicas que acompañaban a Kizana intentaron justificarse vanamente.

Taro no se molestó en contestarles siquiera, se limitó a empujar bruscamente a la joven que mantenía a Ayano en el suelo y levantar a la azabache con una mano. Ésta, al sentir el tacto de su amado, fue devuelta a la realidad abruptamente. Y comenzó a fangirlear al sentir el cuerpo de su querido tan cerca, pero eso mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

Dirigiendo una última mirada homicida al grupo de arpías que aún se encontraban paralizadas en sus lugares, procedió a retirarse junto a Ayano. Pero como hay tanta gente idiota existiendo en este mundo, hubo alguien que alzó la voz.

̶ ¡Oh, entonces vas a retirarte así sin más! ̶ Kizana Sunobu era esa idiota ̶ ¡Oh, querido! ¡Vas a irte aun cuando sabes que una fina dama ha sido atacada salvajemente por una mujer vulgar como esta! ̶ Las acompañantes de la actriz, no atinaron más que a mirarla con incredulidad, tal nivel de arrogancia era, cuanto menos, anormal ̶ ¡Juro que fue tan salvaje que...! ̶

El resto dejó de escucharla cuando notó que el enfado de Taro comenzaba a manifestarse más allá de su cuerpo físico, era una sensación tan increíblemente extraña que mantenía alerta a todas las presentes, incluso Ayano no era inmune a ésta.

̶ No… ̶ Taro contestó con una suavidad genuinamente aterradora.

̶ ¿¡Qué?! ̶ Kizana apenas comenzaba a ser consciente del aura que Taro emanaba.

̶ Aquí la única mujer vulgar que ha atacado a una dama, eres tú ̶

Taro volteó la mirada al grupo que había atacado a Ayano, las muchachas se paralizaron de inmediato. Del rostro del cálido y siempre amable Taro Yamada no quedaba más que una pantalla completamente vacía, vacía pero completamente llena de un no sé qué que pareciera que podría encender un iracundo fuego y explotar en cualquier segundo, pese a la calma mostrada. Tan helado e impredecible que aterraría a cualquiera que lo viera.

Ayano tuvo un presentimiento, una corazonada que le decía que algo malo iba a pasar si simplemente se quedaba callada. Sin pensarlo demasiado, susurró su nombre mientras tiraba de su manga con miedo aún de desatar lo que sea que Taro estuviera a punto de liberar contra el grupo de Sunobu.

Taro reaccionó, mirando a Ayano se disculpó.

̶ Lo lamento, deberíamos irnos ya ̶

̶ S-sí ̶

Finalmente, Taro y Ayano comenzaron a caminar a casa. Pero, aunque el muchacho intentara mantener una conversación, Ayano no lo escuchaba, seguía en guardia.

Hubo algo en la expresión de Taro que no le gustaba ni un pelo, no podía permitirse simplemente guardar la calma por algún motivo, no, más bien ella sabía el motivo, aunque no se lo explicaba.

¿Por qué esa expresión de Taro le recordaba tanto a ella?

* * *

Finalmente terminé de escribir esta madre.

Si desean hacer comentarios, críticas, quejarse, etc. Supongo que ya sabrán dónde hacerlo.

Sin mucho más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


	22. Un cliente inesperado

¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí Barandilla Show con un nuevo capítulo de Yandere Reality: El Fanfic!

Como siempre Doki Doki Literature Club y Yandere Simulator pertenecen a Dan Salvato y Yandere Dev respectivamente, yo solamente tomé sus personajes para usarlos en una receta de cocina.

Y ahora ¡Comencemos!

* * *

Monika se encontraba en su alcoba completamente sola, mirando por la ventana pensativa. Había terminado por ponerse de acuerdo con Sayori para hacer su parte en el festival. Terminaron optando por ayudarse por medio de Internet.

Tampoco tenía a nadie con quién hablar ahora mismo, su amiga virtual no había dado señales de vida en todo el día, no la culpa, debe de estar ocupada con sus cosas. Aunque en este momento lo que menos quería era estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Recuerdos de ciertas cosas que deseaba olvidar o el planteamiento de situaciones que lo mejor sería que no se cumplieran nunca era lo único que se paseaba por su mente en situaciones como esta.

Su mente se mantenía fija únicamente en un solo punto, rondando repetidamente en el mismo lugar. Y fue así durante el resto de la tarde hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Ayano por el lado opuesto, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Sobre todo, después del descubrimiento reciente de que su amado también era humano y tenía la capacidad de enojarse, aunque su mente atontada por su situación lo hubiese colocado como la figura de un ser perfecto, más similar a un dios que a un humano común.

Lo que más le angustiaba a la no-yandere fue la mirada final dedicada al grupo de abusonas de Kizana Sunobu, una mirada tan helada como preocupante y a punto de estallar. Una mirada que le recordaba a ella, no, idéntica a la de ella cuando veía a su amado interactuar con Osana Najimi.

Ultimando sus pensamientos, con una confianza cuestionable, el supuesto hecho de que su hombre era una especie de caballero blanco que únicamente velaba por su bienestar, decidió poner fin a sus pensamientos y no comentar nada de lo ocurrido con nadie de su círculo cercano. Aún no sabía el por qué le pareció mala idea hacer eso, pero seguramente su intuición tendría razón, por lo que no lo pensó mucho tampoco.

Aunque si supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo…

O eso era lo que pensaba cierta persona, una persona que podía llegar a esa conclusión incluso desconociendo los pensamientos íntimos de Ayano Aishi.

Info-chan se encontraba tecleando en una habitación de ubicación desconocida, fuera de la escuela. Un cliente había solicitado sus servicios urgentemente.

Siendo sinceros, la joven estaba, cuanto menos, sorprendida de que cierta persona hubiese solicitado sus servicios sin ningún tipo de sospecha. Pero que podía decir, trabajo es trabajo. Además de que, controlando a esa pieza en concreto, podría obtener un mayor beneficio y operación para lograr su objetivo.

Si utilizaba sus cartas correctamente, incluso podría obtener mayores beneficios de los que tenía previsto en un principio. No obstante, para ello debía prepararse rápidamente para responder ante múltiples escenarios posibles. La incertidumbre que envolvía a sus planes era, por desgracia, mucho mayor de lo que le gustaría, más ella no debía exteriorizar eso a ninguno de sus clientes.

Sobre todo, si hablamos de esa persona en concreto, por eso debía mantener la verdad acerca del asesinato de Osana Najimi oculta a toda costa. Aunque, ella ya se estaba previendo que debería ocultar también algunos incidentes futuros, más aún por lo que había observado recientemente en las cámaras que monitoreaban el plantel educativo al que "asistía".

Rezaba que la incompetencia de aquellos encargados de hacer las investigaciones correspondientes no desvelara la verdad de los cuerpos. Así es, se atrevía a asumir que el próximo incidente sería dentro de muy poco. No se molestaría en interferir directamente, aunque tenía sus objetivos claros, ya estaba mentalizada para no verse involucrada si la operación fallaba gracias a cierto error de cálculo que no había considerado en sus planes iniciales.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ya se encontraba en una situación de extremo cuidado. Pese a ello, la costumbre le permitía mantener la calma y mantenerse en movimiento. Incluso con el error de cálculo, incluso con los relativamente impredecibles incidentes que tendría que soportar y ocultar durante las siguientes semanas.

Incluso si su cliente misterioso era ni más ni menos que Megami Saikou.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Algo corto, lo sé, pero quería traer este pronto puesto que los siguientes serán largos y, no voy a mentir, tal vez tarde bastante esta vez.

Si desean comentar, dar like y suscribirse. Eso se hace en otra página, no aquí.

Sin más que decir, Barandilla Show se despide.


End file.
